Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?
by Naru12021
Summary: Quatre nouveaux scientifiques arrivent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Dans les quelques jours qui suivent, Komui devient la cible d'étranges "accidents". Une question s'impose: qui veut la peau de Komui Lee?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Ici Yosshi pour vous expliquer la situation ! Naru a connu quelques mois de blocage d'écriture (je crois que tout le monde aura remarqué sa – regrettable – absence depuis un moment. Elle reprend du poil de la bête, pas de problème !^^). Durant ces quelques mois, elle a décidé de me faire cadeau d'une de ses fics : celle-ci. C'est donc moi qui écrirai cette histoire, mais vu que toutes les idées (jusque dans les moindres détails) viennent de Naru, je ne considère pas cette fic comme la mienne. D'où sa présence sur le compte de Naru. En résumé, « qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ? » est une fanfiction où je ne suis que la main de Naru ! Elle m'a dit très clairement et précisément ce qu'elle voulait (elle m'a même interdit de faire du yaoi, rendez-vous compte !), toutes les reviews lui reviennent donc de droit (vous avez remarqué le message subliminal ?^^)

**Titre :** Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?

**Résumé : **Quatre nouveaux scientifiques arrivent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Dans les quelques jours qui suivent, Komui devient la cible d'étranges "accidents". Une question s'impose: qui veut la peau de Komui Lee?

**Pairing :** aucun, à mon grand désespoir ! Bon, ok, y a _quand même_ des sous-entendus KoRee (on se refait pas), du KomuixOC et peut-être d'autres choses, on verra comment ça évolue !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Hoshino (sauf les quatre nouveaux scientifiques), l'histoire est à Naru12021, l'orthographe est à Yosshi-chan !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?<strong>

**Chapitre un : Les nouveaux scientifiques.**

- Grand Intendant… Grand Intendant ! Ouhouh… réveillez-vous …GRAND INTENDANT !

- Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu, maman…

Reever (maman… ? -_-') était en train de secouer le bras de Komui afin de le réveiller. Aucune réaction.

Le scientifique poussa un profond soupir et murmura à l'oreille du Chinois :

- J'ai entendu dire que Lenalee allait se marier…

- LENALEE !

Komui se leva d'un bond et comme à son habitude regarda autour de lui afin de trouver sa petite sœur adorée, mais elle n'était pas là.

- Elle est en mission, vous vous souvenez ? répondit Reever à la question muette de son chef.

- Grrr… tu m'as réveillé pour rien, alors …

- On vient d'avoir les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants à la section scientifique… Vous êtes censé les signer…

- Pfouit !

Le Grand Intendant attrapa les dossiers, les survola puis les parafa.

- Voilà ! C'est fait !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux…

Komui fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait que Reever devait débarrasser le bureau des documents, tout en disant :

- Et ils arrivent quand, ces nouveaux ?

- Après-demain… Il faudra qu'on leur fasse un bon accueil… Pour ne pas les dégoûter tout de suite …

- Ouais ouais …

Reever s'agenouilla en face de Komui dans un geste implorant :

- Et s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Ne mettez pas tout sens dessus dessous avec un robot géant !

Komui tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Voyons Reever ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît… Vous devriez savoir que je suis une personne sérieuse et digne de confiance. Je ne vais pas traumatiser ces pauvres jeunes gens et encore moins avec un robot géant…

Reever n'osa pas répondre.

C'est là qu'Allen entra dans le bureau avec un plateau de tasses de café, suivi de Link.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! J'apporte le ravitaillement !

Tous les scientifiques accueillirent Allen avec des cris de joie, excepté Komui qui se mit à bouder.

- Je préfère quand c'est Lenalee qui me fait le café…

- D'accord… alors je rapporte votre tasse en cuisine !

Komui attrapa sa tasse avant qu'Allen ne mette sa menace à exécution.

- Pas touche ! A moi !

Allen leva les yeux au ciel puis demanda :

- Si vous voulez de l'aide pour trier des dossiers ou autre, je suis là ! Etant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Reever sourit :

- C'est très gentil à toi, Allen.

Johnny Gill leva la main.

- Moi, Allen ! Si tu veux bien m'aider à rapporter ces dossiers à la bibliothèque !

- Ok ! Vous nous aidez Link ?

Le jeune homme grimaça :

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Et il suivit Allen qui avait attrapé une pile de dossiers et qui quittait le labo à la suite de Johnny.

Komui regarda le fond de sa tasse et poussa un profond soupir.

- Que c'est ennuyant de travailler…

- Vous n'avez encore rien fait de la journée… répondit Reever en triant des dossiers, il tomba sur un qui n'avait pas de titre. Tenez, celui-là je ne sais pas où le classer.

- Pfouuu…. Vivement que les nouveaux arrivent…

Il ouvrit le dossier et se mit à le lire à moitié couché sur la table.

- Oui, ben… en attendant veuillez travailler un peu… ce serait génial, fit remarquer Reever. Au moins, après-demain j'aurai des nouvelles recrues qui n'oseront pas me désobéir. Je les ferai travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Vous êtes pire que moi…. fit remarquer le Chinois en se relevant. Oh ! Mais j'ai une brillante idée ! Je vais leur faire un cadeau de bienvenue !

Et à ces mots, Komui planta là son travail et s'en alla à grandes enjambées tout en chantonnant. (« Qui est le meilleur des Grands Intendants. C'est bien moi, c'est bien moi… » (1))

Reever hurla :

- Grand Intendant ! Vous avez plein de travail à finir ici ! Vous trouvez toujours un moyen pour vous éclipser en douce ! Sale traître !

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Pendant la journée qui suivit, on ne vit pas Komui. Celui-ci était enfermé dans sa chambre. La plupart des scientifiques se hâtèrent de rédiger leur testament : quand Komui restait enfermé de la sorte dans sa chambre, c'était toujours mauvais signe.

- On va tous mourir ! pleura Johnny.

- Moi je suis persuadé qu'il fait ça pour échapper au travail, commenta Reever.

Puis le jour suivant, les nouveaux scientifiques arrivèrent. Reever alla toquer à la porte du Chinois.

- Grand Intendant ! Les nouveaux sont arrivés.

Komui ouvrit grand sa porte et se précipita vers le hall en criant :

- ENFIN ! Je ne tenais plus en place. Je n'aurais pas pu rester plus longtemps dans ma chambre.

- Vous êtes resté dans votre chambre juste pour éviter le travail que je vous demandais ? remarqua l'Australien vexé.

- Où sont-ils ? cria le Chinois en se frottant les mains.

- Dans le hall…

Et ils partirent ensemble à grandes enjambées vers ledit hall.

Ils étaient quatre, quatre nouveaux souffre-douleur. Komui les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant ! Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

Le Chinois regarda tour à tour les nouveaux, il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, très raides, de petites lunettes lui tombant sur le nez cachaient deux prunelles marron ; les deux autres étaient des jumeaux, blonds aux yeux bleus, et la quatrième était une femme au regard sévère, les cheveux gris tirés en un gros chignon.

Ce fut elle qui parla la première. Elle dévisagea Komui d'un œil critique, commençant par les pantoufles et terminant par le béret, puis dit :

- C'est vous (en appuyant bien sur le «vous»), le Grand Intendant !

Elle avait dit ça d'un air complètement dégoûté.

Reever parut choqué, il voulut remettre cette femme à sa place mais Komui fut plus rapide.

- Et vous, de toute façon, je connais votre secret !

- ?

- Vous êtes… un TRANSEXUEL !

- Hein ? s'exclama l'intéressée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas François Declerc ?

- Euh… mon prénom c'est François**E**.

Komui se retourna brièvement pour vérifier ses dossiers (qu'il sortit d'on ne sait où… (son béret ?)) et s'exclama :

- Ah oui, pardon, j'ai mal lu… oooh, mais je vois que vous avez 24 ans…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors…

Il se tut longtemps pour maintenir le suspense…

- Vous avez l'air d'une vieille peau !

Reever se frappa le front.

« Mais quel boulet… »

Les trois autres observaient la discussion les yeux grands ouverts (avec des grosses gouttes de sueur derrière la tête).

La dénommée Françoise se tut, vexée.

Pour éviter de dire encore des conneries, Komui relut attentivement tous ses dossiers.

- Donc, vous, vous êtes… Heinrich et Friedrich Von Dorf ? dit-il en regardant les jumeaux.

« Oh non, encore des jumeaux (2) », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

- Et vous, vous devez être Morgane London…

- Oui.

- Et donc tu vis à Londres ! s'exclama Komui avec son air le plus intelligent, en abandonnant tout naturellement le vouvoiement.

- On me l'a déjà faite, celle-là. C'est comme si moi je vous demandais si vous passez toute votre vie dans votre lit.

Reever éclata de rire dans son coin.

- Dans mon lit ? Pourquoi mon lit ? demanda Komui avec l'air de l'elfe qui comprend rien (cfr Donjon de Naheulbeuk).

- C'est rien, laissez tomber.

Voyant que Komui continuait à réfléchir sur le jeu de mot complètement débile, Reever décida de prendre le groupe en main.

- Bon, suivez-moi… je vais vous faire la visite !

Le petit groupe se détourna d'un Komui pensif et suivit Reever en lançant des petits coups d'œil intrigué à leur nouvelle maison.

Après avoir fait visiter toute la Congrégation aux nouveaux, après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la machine à café et après leur avoir attribué chambre et bureau, Reever les laissa s'installer et faire connaissance avec les autres. Il les exploiterait le lendemain.

Il alla faire un tour du côté de chez Komui, par courtoisie et aussi pour savoir s'il avançait dans son travail.

Comme attendu, il n'avait rien fait.

- Un jour, je vais vous assassiner de mes propres mains, soupira l'Australien.

- Je sais que vous m'aimez, dans le fond, répondit le Chinois avec un sourire Colgate.

- Tout au fond. Essayez de faire bonne impression auprès des nouveaux. Vous méritez qu'on vous respecte, essayez de montrer la meilleure partie de vous, une fois de temps en temps.

Komui ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

- Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez de ma réputation ?

Reever rougit en hurlant un « ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » peu persuasif.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Komui avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Reever renifla d'un air suffisant, en posant une nouvelle pile de dossiers sur le bureau.

- Au moins, tâchez de rattraper vos bourdes durant le repas.

- Repas ? répéta Komui, qui avait l'habitude de se faire apporter des onigiris dans son bureau.

- Vous allez déjeuner avec les quatre nouveaux, discuter avec eux et leur faire oublier vos conneries. Vous êtes le boss. Si vous ne leur faites pas une bonne première impression, ils ne vous obéiront jamais.

- Techniquement, leur boss, c'est vous. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir…

Komui haussa les épaules, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé qui ne consistât en une prune salée entourée de riz collant.

- Lenalee est rentrée de mission, elle pourra manger avec vous, si vous pensez que ça peut vous aider, proposa Reever en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oui, merci, marmonna Komui en attrapant un stylo pour signer quelques papiers.

Les jumeaux Von Dorf étaient d'un caractère joyeux. Ils plaisantaient énormément et se faisaient passer l'un pour l'autre (ce qui, après les sœurs Tomson, semblait être une habitude chez les jumeaux…).

Françoise Declerc était ce à quoi elle ressemblait : une vieille peau. Elle tirait une fierté ridicule du fait que Reever lui avait confié un double des clés des réserves. Elle houspillait tout le monde, y compris Reever qui avait dû la remettre à sa place une bonne dizaine de fois.

Morgane était mignonne dans son genre, un peu précieuse et délicate, mais débrouillarde et brillante. Un bon élément. Reever était particulièrement content d'elle.

C'est ce que l'Australien expliqua à Komui avant qu'il n'entre dans le réfectoire.

- Ok, ok, dit le Chinois en faisant signe à Reever que tout irait bien.

Il passa sa commande auprès de Jeryy, qui le servit sans attendre. Il prit son plateau et marcha jusqu'à la table des quatre scientifiques. Lenalee n'était pas là, Komui l'avait laissée manger avec Kanda et Allen, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle préférait.

- Re-bonjour, Heinrich, Friedrich, Françoise, Morgane. Je me permets de m'installer ici !

-Seigneur, ironisa Françoise Declerc. Il a étudié ses dossiers, il sait nos noms !

- J'ai une excellente mémoire, dit Komui d'une voix sèche qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ne croyez pas que j'aie atteint cette position au sein de la Congrégation _par hasard_.

- Faut avouer qu'il a pas tort, dit un des deux jumeaux.

- Merci, Friedrich, dit Komui en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Non, c'est Heinrich ! le reprit-il.

- Je sais ce que je dis, insista Komui.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer que les yeux en amandes d'Heinrich étaient très différents des grands yeux de Friedrich, et que le nez du premier était droit alors que celui du second était légèrement busqué.

Son regard se promena d'un plateau à l'autre.

Heinrich avait pris un bol de soupe et des sandwichs au jambon, Friedrich avait préféré un steak, Françoise mangeait une salade atrocement insipide et Morgane… avait un plateau couvert de cheeseburgers.

- Tu manges beaucoup… s'étonna-t-il.

Morgane sursauta et rougit.

- J'ai un bon appétit, dit-elle presque en excuse.

- C'est bien, répondit Komui avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Nous ne méritons pas le vouvoiement ? demanda Françoise, acide.

Komui roula les yeux. Quelle plaie, cette vieille de vingt-quatre ans !

- Je préfère tutoyer. Je tutoie les exorcistes, les scientifiques… Nous sommes une famille, expliqua-t-il patiemment en versant du jus de citron sur son filet de thon grillé.

- Vous vouvoyez m'sieur Wenham, fit remarquer Friedrich.

- J'ai une relation spéciale avec Reever, fit Komui d'un ton nonchalant et en haussant les épaules.

Heinrich éclata de rire et Friedrich lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. Françoise pesta en marmonnant quelque chose sur Sodome et Gomorrhe. Morgane prit son plus bel air de poupée de porcelaine pour demander :

- Quel genre de relation ?

- Il me file la trouille ! Depuis que je suis entré ici, il y a six ans, ce type me persécute ! Je lui rends la pareille en l'empêchant de travailler correctement et en semant la terreur avec mes robots.

- Robots ? répéta Françoise avec un air pincé.

- Je suis passionné de robotique.

- Ça doit être intéressant, dit Friedrich, les yeux rêveurs.

- Je peux t'intégrer dans l'équipe pour le prochain projet, suggéra le Chinois.

- Yeah ! Merci, boss !

- Et moi, je peux aussi ? supplia Heinrich, les mains jointes.

- Yup.

Les deux frères semblaient tellement excités à l'idée de rejoindre la « Robot Team » que Komui n'eut pas la cruauté de leur préciser que l'équipe ne comprenait que deux personnes (Komurin EX et lui-même), et que les projets consistaient à assembler des morceaux de métal pour passer le temps à l'abri de Reever et de sa manie de forcer les gens à travailler.

Heinrich et Friedrich le pressaient de questions et il répondait avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ses robots ! Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son morceau de poisson, son regard croisa celui de Morgane. Quelque chose se passa, un peu comme dans les films, quand tout devient lumineux et scintillant, quand les personnages bougent plus lentement et qu'une petite musique douce couvre les voix et les bruits alentours. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux noisette, quelque chose qui rendait le monde extérieur… lumineux, scintillant et mélodieux.

Heinrich lui secoua le coude pour attirer son attention.

- Hey, boss, vous avez fait combien d'années d'études pour maîtriser la robotique ?

- Aucune, pourquoi ? répondit Komui avec de l'incompréhension dans la voix.

Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin d'étudier ? L'électronique était d'une simplicité affligeante. Par contre, des cours pour contrôler ses réactions face aux grands yeux noisette d'une femme, il en aurait pris volontiers.

- Autodidacte, souffla Morgane avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Komui s'en sentit stupidement flatté. La testostérone avait des effets déplorables sur son comportement en société.

Friedrich et Heinrich semblaient sur le point de mourir d'exaltation. Leur boss était un génie ! Komui commençait à trouver leur joie un peu suspecte, mais il aimait qu'on le complimente et il les laissa continuer. Françoise, pour sa part, continuait de grommeler et pester.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chère Françoise ? demanda hypocritement le Grand Intendant.

- Je refuse de travailler sous les ordres d'un irresponsable qui n'a pas fait d'études !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Reever a fait énormément d'études et il est une personne digne de confiance.

- Je crois qu'elle parlait de vous, chuchota Friedrich.

- Elle ne travaille pas sous mes ordres, on n'est même pas dans la même branche ! Je sers juste à signer les papiers pour vous permettre de lancer de nouveaux projets de recherches.

Les jumeaux parurent un peu déçus. Quoi, c'était ce coincé de Reever Wenham qui serait leur boss ? Pas drôle.

- Il est très sympathique. Il suffit de savoir comment le prendre ! les rassura Komui. Généralement, les scientifiques le préfèrent à moi. Il est meilleur que moi.

Komui avait dit cela d'une voix tranquille en achevant son thon grillé.

- Ouais mais vous êtes Grand Intendant, c'est pas rien ! dit Heinrich.

- Faut faire quoi pour devenir Intendant ?

- Déposer sa candidature et attendre que le précédent meure. C'est un titre à vie et généralement on meurt pour lui. Je connais le registre des Intendants depuis la fondation de la Congrégation.

- La classe, dit Friedrich, rêveur.

- Je n'avais pas déposé de candidature. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour moi et je me retrouve à être la cible numéro un des Noahs, alors que je rêve de rester un scientifique toute ma vie.

Komui soupira.

- On peut échanger, si vous voulez ! proposèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Le Chinois sourit, touché par tant de sympathie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus partagé un repas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Reever ou Lenalee.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que parmi ces quatre personnes se cacherait quelqu'un qui veuille réellement et sérieusement l'assassiner.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>1) Sur l'air de « Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Loup » des trois petits cochons (pour ceux qui connaissent ^^ ')<p>

2) Naru: Allez lire « Twins Story », si vous voulez comprendre... et oui je me fais de la pub XD

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Naru reprendra peut-être le flambeau pour les prochaines notes d'auteur (je la forcerai, nyarknyark), donc laissez-lui plein de reviews ! (eh oui, c'est comme ça que ça marche : plus un auteur a de reviews, plus il a la motivation pour écrire. Vous voulez que Naru se remette à ses fics, non ?)

A la prochaine mes chéries, je suis ultra-motivée par cette fic (je devrais pas, vu que je suis exploitée et interdite de yaoi… mais y a **_Komui_**, ça compense quand même pas mal xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Yosshi-chan aux commandes, je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre xD

Un grand merci à **Patronna-Sama**, **misi-chan** et **Rose-Eliade** ! Je précise à misi-chan que l'assassinat d'auteures est interdit par la loi ^^ Et je n'admets pas les moqueries concernant ma façon de conjuguer le verbe _consister_ ! u.u

Bonne lecture à tout le monde~ !

**Chapitre 2**

**Scène du crime : la bibliothèque  
><strong>

Depuis qu'il avait eu vent de la rumeur selon laquelle Komui avait fondé un club de destructeurs-de-QG en puissance, Reever avait deux fois plus de travail. Surveiller Komui tout en travaillant était une chose – l'Australien était rodé à cet exercice. Mais surveiller Heinrich, Friedrich _et_ Komui, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Il en venait à prier pour que le bras vengeur de Dieu s'abatte sur Terre et pulvérise les trois parasites robotico-dépendants.

Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir quatre scientifiques supplémentaires. En réalité, il avait surtout plus de sources d'irritation.

Françoise était tout bonnement exaspérante. Elle rivalisait avec cet idiot pédant de Regory Peck. Les jumeaux Von Dorf étaient sympathiques et efficaces, mais avaient trop tendance à considérer la chimie comme un moyen d'agrémenter les labos d'explosions potentiellement mortelles.

Et Morgane…

Reever ne l'aimait pas. Pas qu'elle fût méchante, ou quoi que ce soit… Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était tout. Peut-être sa façon de minauder lorsqu'elle parlait à Komui ? Bref.

-Heinrich, Friedrich, je n'ai toujours pas reçu vos rapports d'expérimentation.

-On vous les remet ce soir sans faute ! répondirent les jumeaux avec un sourire penaud.

-C'est ce que vous me répétez depuis avant-hier ! Regardez, Johnny, lui, il remet toujours ses rapports en temps et en heure !

Reever avait le doigt tendu en direction du scientifique susmentionné. Les deux blonds le regardèrent avec une moue dubitative.

-Il est très pâle… fit remarquer Friedrich.

-… et il est en permanence sous perfusion, compléta Heinrich.

-Il a l'air à la limite de la dépression nerveuse, même, surenchérit le premier.

-Vous devriez éviter de trop le surmener, soupira le second

-Vous voyez à quoi ça mène de trop faire travailler quelqu'un ? l'accusa Friedrich.

Les jumeaux croisèrent les bras en décrétant d'une même voix :

-C'est parce qu'on tient à notre santé qu'on évite de respecter les deadlines.

Reever hurla de rage, ah ! ces jeunes qui manquaient de respect !

-Allez écrire vos rapports, espèces de tire-au-flanc ! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Boss, vous êtes pas drôle ! protesta Heinrich.

-Hé ! Il t'a fait un fuck ! s'exclama Friedrich.

-Reever ? Non, c'est pas son genre.

-Hey ! Komui-sensei ! s'écria joyeusement Heinrich en se tournant vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

-Pas de Komurin aujourd'hui ? demanda Friedrich d'un ton anodin.

-Non, grimaça Komui. Je dois régler des problèmes de comptabilité, puis rencontrer un représentant de l'Administration Centrale pour prendre une décision concernant les dépenses du Maréchal Cross… C'est pas la joie d'être Grand Intendant, moi je vous le dis…

Komui avait une mine maussade. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la comptabilité…

-Vous voulez qu'on vous tue pour qu'un autre fasse le job à votre place ? demanda Friedrich avec un sourire intéressé.

Heinrich marcha sur le pied de son frère pour le faire taire, lui lançant un regard furieux. Lenalee, qui servait le café à Johnny et à Russell, fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Elle avait un dérangeant pressentiment.

-Reever ! s'exclama Komui en voyant l'Australien revenir vers lui.

-Vous avez avancé dans la compta ? lui demanda ce dernier en faisant les gros yeux aux jumeaux pour qu'ils retournent travailler.

-Non, justement, j'aurais besoin que vous m'ameniez le dossier Cross dans mon bureau.

Komui pointait du pouce une énorme caisse dans un coin du labo.

-C'est Allen qui me l'a déposée là ce matin, mais je ne voudrais pas me faire un claquage en essayant de la soulever, susurra Komui en agitant devant son visage un éventail sorti de nulle part.

-Et donc vous demandez à m'sieur Reever ! dit Friedrich avec un grand sourire.

-Vois-tu, cher disciple, j'ai préféré cultiver mon intelligence plutôt que mes muscles, ce qui fait que je suis d'une constitution plutôt faible.

-Vous sous-entendez que j'ai négligé mon cerveau ? gronda Reever qui venait de soulever la caisse sans trop de difficulté, les biceps gonflés sous le poids du « dossier Cross ».

Les lèvres de Komui formèrent un « o » derrière son éventail.

-Bien sûr que non, mon cher Reever, vous êtes à la fois fort et intelligent, l'homme à marier, vraiment !

L'Australien rougit très légèrement.

-On y va ? marmonna-t-il.

-Allez-y, je vous suis ! Que ferais-je sans vous, mon petit Reever ?

-Je ne suis pas petit !

OoOoO

Lorsque le cas Cross fut réglé – il fut décidé que les frais femmes-vin-etc. seraient pris sur le salaire du Maréchal (et sa disparition inexplicable n'était _pas_ une excuse pour qu'il cessât de payer) – Komui lâcha un long soupir. Un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules.

Il jeta un regard vide vers son emploi du temps que Reever s'obstinait à rédiger chaque matin, comme si par miracle le Grand Intendant allait se lever un jour en s'écriant « aujourd'hui je vais bosser ! ».

Une voix dans son esprit lui murmura qu'un homme avec un emploi à responsabilités, ça impressionnait toujours les individus porteurs de doubles chromosomes X, mais qu'un homme qui _travaillait_ à cet emploi à responsabilités, c'était beaucoup mieux. Genre, explosion du « bonne-impression-mètre ».

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, moi ! dit-il avec conviction à sa lampe de bureau. Je ne travaille pas pour impressionner les foules !

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? marmonna Reever en entrant.

-Vous avez interrompu ma discussion avec Bak-chan ! s'exclama Komui, outré, en décrochant le téléphone et en le portant à son oreille.

Avec un peu de chance, Reever croirait qu'il était _vraiment_ au téléphone avec le Chef de l'Aile Asiatique.

-Arrêtez vos idioties, trancha Reever. J'ai besoin de vous à la bibliothèque.

Komui soupira mais se leva et le suivit.

La bibliothèque était vide, à l'exception de Lavi et Bookman qui lisaient tout au fond de la salle et Johnny qui semblait rédiger un rapport en vérifiant un épais volume de chimie organique ou d'une quelconque autre science incompréhensible pour les non-initiés. Le regard de Komui se promena sur les imposantes étagères de bois massif, remplies de livres, s'élevant jusqu'au haut plafond. A une époque, ce genre de pièces l'avait fasciné, excitant son insatiable curiosité intellectuelle. Avec le temps, il avait fini par en connaître chaque ouvrage… cet empilement de livres n'éveillait plus en lui qu'un vague ennui : se trouver à la bibliothèque était désormais synonyme de travail.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Chef de la Section Scientifique, inhabituellement docile.

-Il faudrait retrouver le registre d'expérimentations sur l'Innocence du Maréchal Cloud.

-Encore ces idiots de l'Administration qui demandent les dossiers complets des Exorcistes ? soupira le Chinois.

-Oui. Je me suis dit que votre mémoire pourrait me faire gagner du temps.

-Faites-moi réciter le tableau de Mendeleïev, mais fichez-moi la paix avec ces registres ! geignit Komui. Comment voulez-vous que je retrouve un cahier rouge à moitié déchiré, papier ligné de basse qualité, couverture cartonnée, cent quarante pages, dans cette immensité ?

-Vous vous rappelez même le nombre de pages du registre ? s'étonna Reever.

-Hydrogène, hélium, lithium, béryllium, bore, carbone… récita Komui, les mains dans le dos.

-Allez me chercher ce registre ! ordonna l'Australien d'un ton sans appel.

En traînant les pantoufles, Komui se dirigea vers une quelconque étagère, au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle n'était quelconque qu'en apparence, le Grand Intendant était sûr à environ soixante-cinq pourcents que le registre s'y trouverait.

-Bingo ! souffla-t-il en attrapant un cahier rouge coincé entre un traité de physique quantique et un essai d'astronomie. Reever, j'ai trouvé !

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Reever s'était tenu, peu de temps auparavant. Il n'y était plus. Johnny répondit à l'appel du Chinois.

-Il vient de… commença-t-il.

Le visage du scientifique se décomposa. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, il tendait le doigt vers quelque chose derrière Komui.

Ce dernier, intrigué, voulut demander ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sa question fut couverte par le bruit des livres tombant autour de lui.

Une ombre rectangulaire grandissait sur le sol carrelé aux pieds du Grand Intendant, gigantesque, et les traités de physique quantique pleuvaient sur lui.

Il se retourna pour voir l'immense étagère de chêne massif basculer vers lui.

La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut « Bon Dieu, cette étagère doit peser deux tonnes ».

Comment pouvait-elle lui tomber dessus ? C'était _idiot_.

Il pensa ce simple mot.

Puis ce fut tout.

_A suivre..._

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement et rapidement pour ne pas que vous oubliiez ce qu'il se passe d'un chapitre à l'autre. Pour l'instant, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 3, je suis à la moitié du 4. J'avoue sans aucune honte que cette fic sera ma priorité jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini au moins la version manuscrite... Ce qui fait que le reste sera en pause pendant un petit moment ^^ Pas grand-chose, vu qu'à l'allure où je vais, j'aurai fini dans trois semaines maximum xD Sans blague, j'ai écrit presque trois chapitres en une semaine^^ Bon, c'est parce qu'ils sont courts... c'est pour ça aussi que je vais essayer de prendre un bon rythme, pour compenser un peu...

Laissez tout plein de reviews, allez faire un tour sur le profil de Naru pour lire d'autres de ses fics et... heu... à la prochaine xD

Yosshi-chan, pour vous servir~ !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici ... non pas Yosshi... mais bel et bien Naru !  
>Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté les premières notes d'auteur mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça ... pardon pardon T_T<br>Alors, après avoir reçu la review de misi-chan, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je poste une note d'auteur sinon ce serait Yosshi qui aurait tous les mérites XD (hein qu'elle écrit bien mon amoureuse ?)  
>Donc... pour ce qui est de la fic en elle-même, j'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire en regardant Les Experts (oui... j'avoue... je suis une fan de toute ses séries policières !) et je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas créer une fic un peu policière sur -man ?" et pour bien faire, le personnage principal serait mon personnage préféré ! Et voilà ^^<br>Après j'ai commencé à écrire moi-même la fic mais je suis resté bloquée durant un an dessus (plus ou moins) alors, triste de ne pas la voir achevée, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Yosshi pour l'écrire et voilà le travail !  
>Pour le titre, j'ai utilisé celui du célèbre film "Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ?" (Qui connaît ?) et voilà !<br>En espérant que la suite de la fic vous plaise et que vous ne trouviez pas trop vite le coupable :P ! Bonne lecture ! (et merci pour les reviews !)

Ici Yosshi pour répondre à misi-chan xD Je ne suis pas un bouclier! Et Reever n'est pas un témoin crédible (il est fou amoureux de Komui, le pauvre, forcément qu'il déteste Morgane^^)

**Chapitre 3**

**Scène du crime n°2 : les laboratoires**

Il se retourna pour voir l'immense étagère de chêne massif basculer vers lui.

La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut « Bon Dieu, cette étagère doit peser deux tonnes ».

Comment pouvait-elle lui tomber dessus ? C'était _idiot_.

Il pensa ce simple mot.

Puis ce fut tout.

Komui ferma violemment les yeux, s'attendant à sentir le poids de l'étagère broyer ses os et écraser sa chair.

Cela n'arriva pas.

-Eh ben, heureusement que je suis là ! s'exclama la voix de Lavi. Encore un peu et on était bon pour trouver un autre Intendant…

Le Chinois ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lavi, appuyé nonchalamment sur son maillet. Il avait activé son Innocence : son arme s'était allongée et soutenait l'armoire.

-Oh mon Dieu, soupira Komui, une main sur le cœur.

-Vous devriez réviser le mobilier, la stabilité est pas au point, plaisanta le roux en s'aidant de son maillet pour remettre le meuble debout.

-Oui, marmonna le Grand Intendant, toujours sous le choc.

Il avait beau avoir couru devant un Akuma niveau 4, il n'était courageux que quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Personne n'avait plus peur de mourir que lui. Un psy en aurait peut-être déduit que son narcissisme avait fait naître en lui un dégoût de l'échec et donc de la mort… mais Komui ne croyait pas en la psychologie et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses palpitations.

Il avait failli mourir comme un con sous une armoire !

-Je dois amener ce registre à Reever, tu saurais ranger les livres ? dit-il enfin à Lavi.

Le futur Bookman acquiesça et le Grand Intendant sortit de la bibliothèque, en demandant à Johnny s'il pouvait contacter le menuisier de la Congrégation. Le mobilier commençait à vieillir, ce n'était guère prudent.

OoOoO

-Au revoir, Nii-san ! s'exclama Lenalee en faisant irruption dans le bureau de Komui – où celui-ci expliquait à Reever qu'il soupçonnait l'existence d'un nid de termites dans la bibliothèque.

-« Au revoir » ? répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu idiote.

Reever en profita pour s'éclipser, le registre en main.

-Je pars en mission en France pour deux semaines, expliqua patiemment la Chinoise.

Komui dévisagea d'un air inspiré la valise que portait sa sœur.

-Ah ! Oui… ça m'était sorti de la tête…

C'était lui, bien sûr, qui l'avait assignée à cette mission. Mais à vrai dire, il avait eu un sujet de distraction de trois mètres de haut en chêne massif.

-Je pars dans cinq minutes avec Allen, continua la jeune fille.

-Tu as fait vérifier ton Innocence ?

-Oui, par Russell, répondit doucement Lenalee, respectant docilement la première étape de leur rituel.

Komui se leva de son imposant fauteuil et marcha vers sa cadette, l'air grave.

-Ton golem ?

-En parfait été de marche.

-Tu fais attention à toi… murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, répondit l'Exorciste.

Le Grand Intendant ouvrit les bras avec un fin sourire et Lenalee s'y réfugia pour une brève étreinte.

-Je n'ai que toi, souffla-t-il, brisant pour une fois les règles de leur rituel.

Sa voix était presque imperceptible, mais elle s'imprima sans qu'il s'en rende compte dans l'esprit de sa petite sœur, accentuant cette culpabilité qu'elle portait en elle cette haine de leur condition.

Komui parvint à retenir le « si tu meurs, je meurs » avant qu'il ne franchît ses lèvres. Il laissa finalement partir Lenalee. Elle ramassa sa valise et sortit de la pièce.

La porte se ferma sans un son.

Le Grand Intendant était de nouveau seul. Morose, il jeta un regard à son emploi du temps. Rien n'empêchait de classer quelques dossiers, histoire de tuer le temps…

Sans la présence de Lenalee, la Congrégation était plus sombre, plus triste, plus inquiétante. Plus hostile.

OoOoO

-On a trouvé un procédé chimique pour créer des pastilles qui modifient le son de la voix ! s'exclama Friedrich en déboulant dans le bureau de Komui.

Ce dernier faisait des origamis à partir de ses dossiers à classer.

Il leva la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il faudra en mettre dans la nourriture de Kanda, proposa Heinrich. Ça pourrait être drôle.

Le Chinois acquiesça, empli d'enthousiasme. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque et il était d'humeur légère. L'incident était clos, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait failli mourir…

-On a besoin de ce produit, expliqua Friedrich en tendant un papier à Komui. Seulement, il n'y en a plus au labo central.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille dans la réserve, continua Heinrich.

-Mais c'est Françoise qui a les clés, et elle veut pas les prêter !

Friedrich avait une voix geignarde et suppliante.

-J'ai les clés, moi, dit Komui avec un petit air satisfait.

-Vous pourriez faire ça pour nous, boss ? firent les jumeaux en joignant les mains.

Le Grand Intendant rit d'un air théâtral, la main sur le cœur, avant de répondre « oui ».

Plus exactement, il répondit :

-Ah ! Que feriez-vous sans moi, jeunes néophytes ? Ah, je suis tout simplement indispensable ! Je suis votre sauveur et votre Messie !

Les jumeaux se prêtèrent au jeu, acclamant Komui comme s'il était un être surnaturel venu d'ailleurs pour sauver l'humanité.

-Restez ici, je vous l'amène dans un instant, dit Komui en prenant une pose dramatique, sa petite clé brandie vers le ciel, tel la Liberté éclairant le monde.

Pour l'heure, la Liberté portait chaussons et béret. Il sortit de son bureau en chantonnant.

S'il pouvait faire l'idiot pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, l'absence de Lenalee, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Françoise et Morgane qui discutaient avec animation.

-Bonjour, les salua le Grand Intendant. Il réussit à retenir ses rougissements et ses bégaiements dans des proportions acceptables.

-Bonjour, Komui-san, répondit Morgane.

-Bonjour. Où allez-vous ? interrogea Françoise, qui avait trop tendance à croire que sa mission sur Terre était d'empêcher Komui de se tourner les pouces.

-A la réserve, ma chère Françoise. Intéressée à l'idée de m'accompagner ? suggéra-t-il en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Morgane pouffa légèrement derrière sa main, mais l'autre scientifique ne parvint qu'à s'offusquer.

-J'ai du travail, moi ! répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

Komui haussa une épaule et reprit son chemin vers la réserve. Arrivé à destination, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte blindée.

Un bruit d'aspiration se fit entendre, son caractéristique de l'air qui s'engouffre dans un espace maintenu sous vide. La réserve était un lieu presque sacré, ou seuls les « élus » pouvaient entrer. Tous les produits les plus dangereux – ou les plus chers – y étaient stockés : les acides, les substances réagissant à la lumière, à l'oxygène, à l'humidité, à la chaleur, celles dégageant des vapeurs toxiques…

La salle était assez petite et sans fenêtres. Les étagères s'alignaient, montant jusqu'au plafond.

Komui avait équipé la réserve de divers « gadgets » afin d'éviter tout accident : par exemple, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, excepté de petits spots sur les étagères, qui s'allumaient lorsqu'on passait devant elles. De cette manière, on pouvait facilement repérer le produit cherché sans risquer de faire réagir les substances trop instables. De même, il avait installé une ingénieuse astuce pour éviter que les produits entrent en contact avec de l'oxygène ou de l'eau : lorsqu'on entrait dans la réserve, il suffisait de laisser la porte entrouverte pour avoir suffisamment d'air pour circuler. Une fois que le produit cherché avait été récupéré, il suffisait de sortir et fermer soigneusement la porte blindée pour qu'un système d'aération plonge la pièce dans une atmosphère sous vide et, par la même occasion, la débarrasse de toute humidité. Simple et efficace. De plus, les entrées et sorties dans la réserve étaient rares – une à deux fois par mois, pour des durées excédant rarement les dix minutes. La plupart des réactifs courants étaient conservés au labo central.

S'habituant petit à petit à la basse température de la pièce, Komui s'avança vers l'étagère du fond. Les spots s'allumaient sur son passage, éclairant faiblement l'obscurité.

Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la bouteille qu'il cherchait, il entendit un grincement derrière lui, suivi d'un cliquetis métallique assez bruyant compte tenu du silence environnant.

Il reposa prudemment la bouteille, refusant de se laisser aller à la panique. Mais l'évidence était là : la porte blindée était fermée et il était seul dans une pièce sans issue.

Il enleva son tablier de labo, essayant illusoirement de lutter contre cette sensation d'étouffement. Peu de gens savaient qu'il était claustrophobe… Debout au centre de la réserve plongée dans la pénombre, il tentait de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, serrant dans sa paume cette petite clé qui ne lui servait à rien.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai conçu une porte qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur ? marmonna-t-il en marchant vers la porte close.

Un claquement sec se fit entendre derrière lui.

La bouche d'aspiration venait de s'ouvrir et commençait à vider la pièce de tout oxygène.

OoOoO

Allen et Lenalee prenaient leur repas dans un café, mettant au point leur plan d'attaque.

-Si les Akuma viennent de là… commença Walker, le doigt posé sur un plan ridiculement mal dessiné.

La jeune fille l'interrompit.

-Tu peux m'ouvrir une porte pour le QG ?

-Hein ? balbutia Allen, désarçonné.

-Je dois rentrer au QG, dit-elle. Absolument.

-Oui mais… la mission ?

Lenalee soupira, la main sur le front. Elle répondit vaguement qu'elle se ferait remplacer par Kanda ou Lavi. Elle se leva de table, tremblante.

-Ouvre-moi une porte !

Allen n'osa pas poser de questions, et Lenalee lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait quelque chose, comme un pressentiment qui lui serrait les entrailles, l'intime et pressante conviction qu'elle devait à tout prix rentrer, qu'on avait besoin d'elle au QG.

Debout devant la table du café, elle se vit debout dans une pièce sombre et froide, la gorge serrée d'angoisse. Cette vision ne dura que quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Allen prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna hors de l'établissement.

OoOoO

Komui connaissait les symptômes de l'asphyxie – il les avait lus dans un livre.

Etouffement, engourdissement, troubles visuels, puis finalement, inconscience.

Mort.

Il les connaissait, mais comme tout le monde, il avait prié pour ne jamais les connaître _dans sa chair_.

Il frappait comme un dément sur la porte blindée, appelant des noms comme on appelle Dieu. Une dizaine de « Lenalee » franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'il _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il s'entendit appeler sa mère, il songea avec angoisse qu'appeler une défunte, c'était peut-être le signe qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette réserve.

Piégé par les mécanismes qu'il avait lui-même créés.

L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge, ou peut-être le manque d'oxygène. Il n'avait plus de voix.

Quelqu'un, croyant la pièce vide, avait refermé la porte sans s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il allait mourir par _négligence_, parce qu'un idiot n'avait pas jugé utile de vérifier que cette réserve fut bien vide !

La colère commençait à trouver ses marques en lui.

Mourir tué par un Akuma niveau 4, oui. Crever dans une réserve de produits chimiques, jamais !

Mais ce sursaut d'énergie ne fut pas suffisant pour le sauver. Déjà ses poumons le brûlaient, sa vision se brouillait de taches jaunes et violettes. S'appuyant sans s'en apercevoir sur l'étagère des acides, il tentait tant bien que mal de rester conscient.

Hors de question que son précieux cerveau soit privé d'oxygène, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et alors qu'il tombait sur le sol de béton, il sentit vaguement son bras entraîner quelques bouteilles dans sa chute.

OoOoO

Courant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, Lenalee sentait l'appréhension grandir en elle, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle _savait_.

Ses pas la menèrent au bureau de Komui.

Vide.

La main sur le chambranle de la porte, serrant le bois à l'en fendre, Lenalee cherchait désespérément à se calmer. D'où lui venait cet inquiétant pressentiment ? Elle voulait se dire que ce n'était qu'une idée, mais elle savait que c'était plus que cela. L'instinct, peut-être.

Elle partit vers les labos, déchirée entre cette angoisse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer et la voix de la raison qui lui répétait que tout cela n'était qu'illusion.

OoOoO

Le verre cassé, comme des flocons de neige, des débris de verre plantés dans la chair.

Le béton glacial contre le visage tuméfié par la chute.

La sécheresse du manque d'air, la langue gonflée, la gorge serrée, les poumons en feu, cherchant un oxygène qui n'existe plus.

L'acide, caresse à la fois froide et ardente.

Le tissu synthétique qui fond sur la peau, la peau qui fond sur les muscles, les muscles qui…

La chair n'est plus chair, la chair est sang et douleur.

Le silence froid et oppressant comme des coups de poing.

La certitude que rien n'est plus possible.

La peur. Terrible.

Angoisse.

Toute cette douleur qui irradie les nerfs, et cette impossibilité de faire le moindre geste pour se lever et enlever de sa chair ces morceaux de verre, cet acide…

Ces taches noires devant les yeux.

Ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

Le cœur qui bat encore, transperçant le silence comme un tambour.

Tant que le cœur bat, on vit encore.

Boum. Boum.

Même si la douleur est là, même si la peur…

Boum.

Tant que le cœur bat…

…

..

.

OoOoO

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le labo central, elle entendit un cri du côté de la réserve.

-BORDEL, KOMUI !

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Yosshi pour la note de fin! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je suis en train de taper le chapitre 4, et j'ai commencé à écrire le 5. Malheureusement, je serai <em>peut-être<em> un peu plus lente que je n'avais imaginé, étant donné que le début de rhéto est... plus chargé que je ne pensais xD Je vous passe les détails de ma vie, mais avec mes options c'est difficile de trouver du temps libre ^^" J'ai stoppé toutes mes autres fics tant que celle-ci est en cours, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si rien ne se passe sur mon profil (j'essaierai de vite retrouver mes activités :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde! Yosshi est de retour pour vous offrir ce chapitre en avant-première (roulement de tambour). J'avoue que Naru et moi on était un peu déçues de pas recevoir de reviews sur ce dernier chapitre... alors que plus de 20 personnes l'ont lu! Je rappelle tout de même que les reviews, c'est la seule "rémunération" que les fanfickeuses peuvent espérer avoir! Les fics que nous écrivons, nous ne les écrivons pas pour nous, mais pour vous. Sinon, nous ne les posterions pas sur ce site... La seule chose qu'on demande en échange de ce "cadeau" c'est une petite review, une remarque positive ou négative, peu importe, simplement la preuve que vous avez lu et apprécié...

rappel sur le chapitre précédent: Lenalee est en mission, Komui se retrouve enfermé dans la réserve de produits chimiques et il tombe, inconscient. Lenalee, prise d'un pressentiment, revient en catastrophe à la Congrégation...

Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?

Chapitre 4

Accident ?

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le labo central, Lenalee entendit un cri du côté de la réserve.

-BORDEL, KOMUI !

C'était la voix de Reever. La jeune fille se précipita vers la réserve et poussa la porte blindée pour voir l'Australien, agenouillé, soutenant Komui inconscient.

L'image rappelait celle d'une _pietà_, et Lenalee aurait peut-être souri à la comparaison si son frère n'était pas inconscient, le torse traversé de brûlures d'acide et de verre brisé.

-Françoise a fermé la… Aide-moi à le porter ! s'écria Reever.

L'Exorciste obéit sans réfléchir, galvanisée.

OoOoO

Reever posa sa pile de dossiers sur une grande table près de la réserve.

Presque personne ne traînait dans ce secteur du labo, il pourrait travailler au calme. Un bruit le fit sursauter. Un bruit mat, comme si un objet lourd tombait au sol, accompagné de verre cassé.

-… Y a quelqu'un dans la réserve ? murmura-t-il avec incompréhension.

Il s'approcha de la porte pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était fermée à clé.

-Qui a fermé cette porte alors que quelqu'un est à l'intérieur ? s'écria Reever, excédé, en sortant de sa poche la clé de la réserve.

Russell, qui passait par là, lui répondit :

-Françoise est passée y a de ça dix minutes, mais je pense qu'elle avait vérifié avant de fermer…

Le Chef de Section, qui avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la veste blanche qui gisait sur le sol de béton de la réserve. Son regard glissa jusqu'au corps allongé au pied de l'étagère des acides.

-BORDEL, KOMUI ! jura-t-il en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Il s'agenouilla près de son supérieur inconscient – il n'osait pas formuler, même en pensée, le mot de « mort » – prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne respirait plus.

-Merde, vous pouvez pas crever comme ça… chuchota-t-il, incapable de bouger.

Il était paralysé, il n'arrivait ni à se lever, ni à appeler à l'aide. Komui était _mort_, asphyxié et vitriolé.

Mort.

Ce truc irréversible, ce truc horrible qui vous fait un trou dans le ventre et dans la tête, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu trouver la force de se relever. Des pas précipités lui firent lever la tête.

La silhouette de Lenalee se découpait en contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme par magie, lorsque la Chinoise fut dans la pièce, Reever sentit que le Grand Intendant se remettait à respirer faiblement.

-Françoise a fermé la… Aide-moi à le porter ! hurla-t-il.

Lenalee s'approcha et attrapa les jambes de Komui. A deux, ils soulevèrent son corps alourdi par l'inconscience et le traînèrent hors de la réserve.

-Russell ! appela Reever. Apporte-moi de l'eau, vite !

Lenalee et l'Australien allongèrent Komui au sol. La Chinoise le soutint pour ne pas que son dos blessé entre en contact avec le carrelage, et Reever entreprit de déchirer ce qu'il restait de lambeaux de vêtements sur le torse de l'Intendant. Il enleva précautionneusement les quelques morceaux de verre qui lacéraient sa peau. Il entendait la jeune fille murmurer des mots en chinois à son frère, et cela lui serra le cœur.

Quand Russell lui eut donné une bassine d'eau froide et un linge propre, il se mit à nettoyer la peau blessée de l'homme inconscient.

-Je vais appeler l'infirmière, dit le scientifique.

-Non, l'interrompit Reever. Ça ira, les brûlures sont très légères. Je vais m'en occuper.

Russell resta quelques instants immobile, indécis. Puis il considéra que Reever pouvait gérer la situation. Il proposa tout de même son aide.

-Trouve-moi du désinfectant, s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna.

-Hum… Lenalee ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Reever.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, commença-t-il doucement.

-J'ai eu le pressentiment que quelque chose se passait, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Russell, qui tendit une bouteille de solution antiseptique à Reever, ainsi que de l'ouate.

-Merci…

L'Australien commença à désinfecter les blessures de Komui, profitant du fait qu'il soit inconscient. Au moins, il ne sentirait pas la brûlure de l'alcool.

-Généralement, dit Lenalee pour lui répondre. Généralement, il n'est pas en danger. C'est plutôt moi qui…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Reever se souvenait très bien du jour où Komui s'était écroulé au sol parce qu'à des milliers de kilomètres du QG, Lenalee se noyait dans la mer de Chine. L'Exorciste glissa ses doigts dans la main de Komui. Elle repoussa avec douceur les quelques mèches de cheveux collées au front pâle de son frère, un peu bleui par le choc de sa chute.

Tous ces gestes délicats qu'une mère adresse à son enfant malade, elle les exécuta en chuchotant quelques mots indistincts dans cette langue connue d'eux seuls. Une prière, peut-être. Soudain la main de Komui se resserra sur celle de Lenalee.

-Aïe ! marmonna le Grand Intendant. Ça fait un mal de chien…

-Nii-san ! s'exclama la Chinoise.

-Grand Intendant ! fit Russell, soulagé.

Komui fronça les sourcils, sans doute gêné par l'agitation.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais à poil dans le labo central ? grommela-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Lenalee avec douceur, la mine inquiète.

-Si, j'étais dans la réserve et la porte s'est fermée… répondit-il.

-Reever t'a retrouvé inconscient.

Komui se tourna vers l'Australien.

-Je croyais que votre souhait le plus cher était de me voir mourir, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je préfère faire le travail moi-même, question de principe, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Komui rit un peu et se releva. Il bougea un peu les bras et les épaules, fit rouler ses muscles, vérifiant que tout était en place. Sa peau le tirait et la sensation de brûlure était encore vive, mais c'était gérable.

-Je vais chercher de la pommade, dit Reever en s'éloignant.

Russell l'imita :

-Je vais chercher Françoise.

Le Chinois le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

-Il semblerait que ce soit elle qui ait fermé la porte, expliqua Lenalee en tirant une chaise pour que son frère s'y installe.

-Fâcheuse erreur, commenta Komui avec une grimace.

Reever revint le premier, armé d'un tube de crème apaisante. La jeune fille le lui prit des mains et commença à en tartiner le dos de l'Intendant.

-Les brûlures ne sont pas graves, vous avez réussi à vous asperger de l'acide le moins concentré de toute la réserve, dit le Chef de Section Scientifique avec un petit sourire.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Komui avec ironie.

Russell revint, suivi de Françoise.

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? criait-elle. Va-t-on m'expliquer ?...

Reever croisa les bras et toisa la scientifique.

-Russell vous a vue fermer la porte de la réserve.

-… Quoi ?

-Reever, voyons, ce n'est pas… commença Komui, essayant de le calmer.

Sa colère était retombée, définitivement : il était tellement soulagé d'être vivant qu'il n'avait plus la moindre envie d'étriper qui que ce fût.

-Vous avez enfermé le Grand Intendant dans une pièce sous vide ! s'écria Reever, en tendant vers la femme un index accusateur. Votre distraction a failli le _tuer _!

-Je n'ai…

-Avez-vous _une seule_ bonne raison pour ne pas avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans la réserve ? l'interrompit-il.

-Comment le pourrais-je, je ne me suis pas approchée de la réserve aujourd'hui ! se défendit-elle.

-Vous… commença Reever.

Komui les interrompit en se levant et en poussant un cri de rage.

-Taisez-vous !

Le silence tomba sur les cinq personnes.

-Françoise, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu n'as pas besoin de te défendre, je n'ai rien. Deux ou trois brûlures que je pourrai faire passer pour des blessures de guerre ma foi très séduisantes…

Sa plaisanterie ne fit sourire que lui – les autres étaient atterrés.

-Tu aurais, bien sûr, dû faire attention. Mais ton erreur n'a pas porté à conséquences et j'ose espérer que désormais elle ne se répétera plus.

Françoise ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Komui l'interrompit de nouveau.

-C'est bon, l'incident est clos. Je vais aller mettre un pull, il fait froid dans ces labos…

Le Grand Intendant s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant. Derrière lui, Reever et Françoise continuaient de se dévisager en chiens de faïence.

OoOoO

Dès le lendemain, Komui installa au-dessus de la porte de la réserve un écran indiquant si la pièce était ou non occupée, grâce à des capteurs de chaleur.

Debout devant la porte blindée et l'écran scintillant, le Grand Intendant souriait de toutes ses dents.

Françoise l'avait encore pris en aparté pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas celle qui l'avait enfermé. Il l'avait rassurée une fois de plus : non, ce n'était pas la peine, oui, il s'en était sorti sans problème, non, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence sur son contrat ou son salaire…

-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, dit-il enfin. Je dois aller dans mon bureau. Laissons tomber cette histoire, hm ?

Françoise poussa un genre de petit cri hystérique : « mais puisque je vous _dis_ que… » et Komui s'enfuit en courant. Non mais quelle furie !

Arrivé à son bureau, il s'installa dans son gigantesque fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Quelques pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête, et il finit par s'endormir.

-Monsieur le Grand Intendant ? Monsieur…

Komui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Oh, Morgane…

La jeune femme sourit. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur chaude, envoûtante. Elle était ravissante.

-Monsieur Reever m'a dit de vous amener le café qu'il vous a préparé…

En effet, la scientifique tenait à la main la tasse bleue de l'Intendant. Ce dernier fit la moue, s'apprêtant à dire « je préfère quand c'est Lenalee qui me l'apporte ! ». Mais tout compte fait, Morgane était une intéressante alternative.

-Merci ! dit-il finalement en lui prenant la tasse des mains.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Komui l'imita, avec cette sensation étrange dans la poitrine, qu'il savait n'être qu'une accélération du rythme cardiaque due à l'excitation et à la libération de testostérone dans le sang, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer à une nuée de papillons qui s'envolent. Il but une gorgée de café et Morgane fit mine de sortir.

-Morgane ! appela le Chinois. Tu pourrais… hm… rester un peu ? Pour discuter, tout ça…

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il se rendait bien compte de la maladresse de la manœuvre, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait eu souvent l'occasion de s'entraîner.

-Non, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Une autre fois, peut-être…

Elle referma la porte sans bruit et son « peut-être » résonna comme une promesse dans le bureau presque vide.

Komui acheva son café et se plongea dans un rapport de mission qu'il devait absolument lire pour la semaine précédente sans faute.

-Mais quelle orthographe… pesta-t-il en raturant le document.

Il continua de lire et de corriger, les sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

-Sa syntaxe est tellement mauvaise qu'elle me donne la nausée ! s'écria-t-il, révolté.

Promis, il allait financer des cours d'anglais pour Kanda. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir.

-Et merde, une gastro… soupira-t-il, dépité.

Bon, au moins cela lui permettrait de ne pas travailler pendant quelques jours. La nausée disparut un instant, pendant lequel il continua de se plaindre de l'écriture de Kanda. Puis elle revint, plus forte, et il dut se lever pour rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches.

Selon Komui, s'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait éradiquer de la planète, c'était la gastro. Les Akuma et le Comte Millénaire venaient en troisième place, juste après les rapports à signer. Et, bien sûr, il _fallait_ que dans sa vie, il soit confronté aux trois !

Il tira la chasse avec dégoût, sentant malgré tout ses entrailles gémir et se tordre.

Dieu qu'il haïssait être malade…

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre! La suite sans doute la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après (j'essaie de faire vite, mais la rhéto c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais T.T)<p>

Des reviews, please! Même juste une ligne, juste pour pas qu'on ait l'impression de poster dans le vide...

De toute façon, c'est bien simple: vous n'aurez pas de suite tant qu'on n'aura pas 3 reviews ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde! Yosshi aux commandes pour vous présenter un tout nouveau chapitre! (pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté, Naru est dans l'incapacité de me remettre ses "notes de l'auteur", je prends donc parole à sa place :D)

Je suis sûre que vous avez attendu ce chapitre avec impatience! Je ne vais donc pas trop m'attarder, je remercie en vitesse **Kikki-chan**, **Le Rossignol Gris**, **Adoratrice de Yosshi** (tu vas me faire rougir ^^"), **Rose-Eliade**, **Tonny3** qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, et aussi **misi-chan** et **Patronna-sama** pour les chapitres précédents!^^

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

**La mort du Grand Intendant**

La première réaction de Bak Chan fut de hausser les sourcils. Tout dans son expression résumait une unique phrase :

-Plaît-il ?

-Vous avez été désigné par l'Administration Centrale pour remplacer le Grand Intendant, répéta le messager.

Bak eut un petit halètement étonné. Il passa la main sur son front, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Il sentait l'urticaire arriver à grands pas.

-Pourquoi ?... Je veux dire, je commence quand ?

Il plissa les yeux, le sourire en coin, les mains agrippées fièrement aux pans de sa veste.

-Dès maintenant.

-Excellent, murmura Bak pour lui-même.

Il suivit le messager qui retournait vers la porte de l'Arche d'où il était venu.

-Et qu'est-ce qui empêche notre Grand Intendant d'exercer ses fonctions ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

-Il est mourant.

OoOoO

Les doigts de Komui se crispèrent sur le bord de la bassine en plastique gris. Son estomac se serra violemment et tout son corps s'agita d'un soubresaut douloureux. Une bile verdâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres pour s'écraser sur le plastique gris avec un clapotis affreux.

-Nii-san, ça va aller… murmura Lenalee en posant la main sur son dos.

Le Chinois grimaça, non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il repoussa la bassine et s'allongea dans le lit d'infirmerie. Une plainte traversa ses lèvres lorsque son dos encore douloureux toucha le matelas.

Il leva péniblement les yeux vers Lenalee. Elle pleurait.

-Ça va… aller… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Un gargouillis immonde, comme celui s'échappant d'une tuyauterie bouchée, s'éleva de son ventre. Il serra les dents, la main sur l'estomac. Bon Dieu, c'était insupportable !

L'infirmière en chef apparut au bout du lit. Elle posa quelques médicaments sur la table de chevet et reprit le plateau que Lenalee lui tendait.

-Il n'a presque rien mangé, constata-t-elle. Il faut le faire manger. Tant qu'il mange, il aura la force de se soigner.

Lenalee acquiesça, expliquant du bout des lèvres qu'elle ferait de son mieux, et l'infirmière s'en alla vers un autre lit.

-J'avais pas… envie de manger… marmonna Komui en se tournant sur le côté.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, répliqua Lenalee. C'est important.

-J'ai sommeil.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle s'en alla après avoir souhaité à Komui de bien dormir et en lui expliquant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Allen. Ce dernier, voyant ses larmes, n'hésita pas une seconde. La prenant dans ses bras, il entreprit de la réconforter, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

-Pervers, fit une voix grave.

-Bakanda ! s'écria Allen, ulcéré.

-Tch.

L'Anglais s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, lorsque Kanda reprit la parole.

-Bak Chan vient d'arriver, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour.

-Oh, oui ! s'exclama Lenalee.

Cela lui changerait les idées, l'espace d'un instant.

-Pourquoi est-il ici ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Kanda haussa une épaule.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est dans le hall.

Lenalee en prit le chemin, et elle trouva en effet Bak, entouré de tout un groupe de Traqueurs.

-Bonjour, Bak ! s'écria-t-elle en marchant vers lui. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le Chef de l'Aile Asiatique tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Il eut un petit sourire et marcha vers elle, la tête haute pour paraître plus grand.

-Bonjour, Lenalee.

Il se composa un visage désolé pour annoncer la raison de sa présence au QG.

-J'ai été désigné par l'Administration Centrale pour remplacer ton frère pendant sa convalescence.

Lenalee eut du mal à trouver quelque chose à répondre. Oui, c'était logique de remplacer un malade. Mais le remplacer, c'était presque comme d'admettre qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.

-Je vois. J'imagine que tu as été désigné parce que tu es le premier sur la liste des personnes éligibles pour devenir Grand Intendant…

Elle n'avait pas voulu être blessante, ni émettre le moindre soupçon le concernant.

-Tu crois que… commença Bak, choqué, la main sur la poitrine.

-Je ne crois rien, l'interrompit Lenalee.

-Je peux aller voir Komui ?

-Non, l'infirmière a dit qu'il devait rester au calme.

Bak acquiesça et laissa un Traqueur le conduire vers le bureau du Grand Intendant.

-J'aime pas son air satisfait, commenta une voix derrière la Chinoise.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Kanda.

-Ils croient tous qu'il va claquer, continua-t-il d'un air sombre.

Lenalee s'éloigna sans répondre. Elle entendit le Japonais insulter les Traqueurs, puis n'entendit plus rien.

Le silence des hôpitaux est plus lourd qu'on ne pense.

Komui dormait toujours. L'infirmière passa prendre sa température sans le réveiller, discutant à voix basse avec Lenalee. Au soir, un cuisinier se présenta à la porte de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière en chef prit le plateau qu'il lui tendait.

-Monsieur Jeryy lui a préparé le repas qu'il préfère, dit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

La femme ne répondit pas, lèvres pincées et sourcils tendus. Le cuistot fit une brève révérence puis s'en alla, laissant à l'infirmière le soin d'apporter sa nourriture au Grand Intendant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était malade, deux semaines qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie, pantelant et blanc comme un linge. Croyant à une gastro-entérite, l'infirmière lui avait préparé un lit et lui avait donné les médicaments appropriés, lui promettant une guérison en deux jours. Loin de s'améliorer, l'état de l'Intendant s'était aggravé de jour en jour. Elle avait alors cru à une maladie bactérienne, plus longue à combattre. Mais le délai de guérison habituel d'une semaine, avait été dépassé et il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Son teint devenait peu à peu grisâtre, un genre de cadavre respirant encore faiblement.

Elle avait interdit toute visite, pensant aux risques de contagion, seule Lenalee avait le droit de voir Komui. Mais bien vite, l'infirmière avait compris que son mal n'était pas contagieux. Peut-être un cancer, une maladie dégénérative… Elle n'en savait strictement rien, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Parfois, la seule option est de prier.

Elle trouva Lenalee, assise tout au bord d'une chaise, sous une fenêtre, les mains jointes. Une madone asiatique, yeux clos et lèvres serrées.

-Il dort encore ? demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant du lit.

Lenalee ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça.

-Je vais le réveiller, murmura-t-elle. Il faut qu'il mange.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Komui et l'appela doucement. Il s'éveilla doucement.

-Nii-san, on t'a apporté un repas…

-Pas faim, grommela-t-il en faisant mine de se rendormir.

-C'est important que tu manges, l'encouragea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je te l'ai dit, tantôt…

Avec un soupir désabusé, Komui se redressa un peu. Le dos appuyé contre les oreillers, il laissa l'infirmière poser le plateau sur ses genoux. Il commença à manger doucement.

-Bak a été choisi pour te remplacer le temps que tu guérisses, dit tout à coup Lenalee.

-C'est bien, dit simplement Komui.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Il était exténué, il avait chaud, il se sentait lourd, il avait mal au ventre, il sentait sa chair disparaître de ses os à mesure qu'il maigrissait.

Lenalee sourit faiblement, en détachant de la plaquette de médicaments, les deux gélules que devait prendre son frère en mangeant. L'infirmière avait multiplié les médicaments, sans effet. Komui repoussa son plateau, pâlissant horriblement.

-Vomir…

Lenalee lui tendit la bassine et détourna les yeux.

OoOoO

Lorsque Lenalee ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, une semaine plus tard, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au chevet de Komui. Parce qu'elle était épuisée, malheureuse, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ne pas voir son grand frère se vider de tout souffle de vie. Elle se vêtit et alla au réfectoire.

Ignorant tous ceux qui lui demandaient des nouvelles sur l'état de Komui, elle s'assit à la table d'Allen, Lavi et Kanda.

Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, l'accueillant comme d'habitude, avec le sourire (ou quelque chose approchant, dans le cas de Kanda).

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en versant du jus d'orange dans son verre.

-Yup, articula Allen entre deux bouchées.

-Impec', répondit Lavi.

-Hm, fit Kanda.

La Chinoise sourit faiblement, soulagée d'être là tout en étant déchirée de ne pas être auprès de Komui. Etait-elle un monstre d'abandonner ainsi son frère ? Lavi se chargea de lui changer les idées en racontant avec force détails les aventures de Bak Chan au Pays des Scientifiques Fous. Friedrich et Heinrich semblaient adorer l'embêter.

Soudain, le silence se fit entre eux quatre.

-Il est mort.

Les yeux d'Allen s'arrondirent tandis que ceux de Kanda s'étrécirent.

A la table voisine, des Traqueurs discutaient en jetant des regards furtifs à Lenalee. En plus ils se croyaient discrets, songea Kanda avec amertume.

-Sinon, elle serait près de lui, continuait l'un d'eux, ne remarquant pas que tout le monde les entendait.

-Vous croyez que m'sieur Chan va devenir Intendant ?

-Ouais, sûrement.

-C'est bien, il travaille mieux que Lee…

La main de Kanda se crispa contre son gobelet de thé. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lavi grimacer de colère. Lenalee mangeait les yeux baissés, feignant ne rien entendre.

En quelques secondes, l'annonce de la mort tragique de Komui dériva en discussion de comptoir visant à déterminer les dix plus grandes qualités de Bak Chan. Lorsque Lenalee se mit à pleurer en silence, les poings serrés, Allen sembla hésiter entre décimer les Traqueurs ou la consoler. Lavi et Kanda se chargèrent des hommes, laissant Lenalee aux bons soins du jeune albinos.

Kanda, qui s'était levé d'un bond en bousculant tables et chaises sur son passage, attrapa par le col un Traqueur au hasard. Il le souleva du sol, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pauvre merdeux, cracha-t-il en le rejetant violemment.

Un mouvement agita les autres hommes, se levant pour aider leur compagnon. Kanda dégaina Mugen et se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillant de l'éclat froid de la haine.

-Vous en voulez aussi, connards ?

-Calme-toi, Yuu, voyons ! chantonna Lavi en posant une main sur son épaule.

Les Traqueurs soupirèrent de soulagement, croyant s'être trouvé un allié. Le regard glacial que le roux leur lança leur coupa le souffle.

-De quel droit osez-vous insulter le Grand Intendant ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. Comment des minables de votre espèce peuvent trouver l'audace de se réjouir de la mort du meilleur Intendant qu'a jamais eu cette Congrégation ? Bande de chiens. Vous croyez que n'importe quel crétin peut devenir Intendant ? Vous croyez que n'importe quel idiot rendrait hommage aux dépouilles de vos compagnons tombés ? Il a respecté vos morts, respectez-le, MERDE !

Jamais Lavi n'avait pensé pouvoir détester quelqu'un à ce point. A croire que Kanda n'avait pas tout à fait tort de haïr les Traqueurs. Le Japonais rengaina Mugen et fit signe à Lavi qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Le roux eut l'air d'hésiter, puis voyant que Lenalee et Allen étaient sortis dans le couloir, il les rejoignit. Kanda tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir lui aussi. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vers les Traqueurs, il articula très distinctement :

-Avant de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un… on vérifie ses sources. Bande de connards.

OoOoO

Reever se rongeait un ongle en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Quand Komui était là, il suffisait qu'il lui dise un numéro de registre pour qu'il lui trouve de mémoire les informations qu'il cherchait. Bosser avec un surdoué à la mémoire d'éléphant, cela avait ses avantages. Bosser avec Bak en avait moins.

-Reever, vous ne savez pas où Komui range son agrafeuse ? demanda celui-ci en déboulant dans le bureau de l'Australien.

-Je crains fort que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Komui de ranger quoi que ce soit.

Reever écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait utilisé l'imparfait.

-Ce n'_est _pas dans ses habitudes, je veux dire.

Bak soupira.

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être bordélique à ce point. Je me demande ce que l'Administration Centrale lui trouvait…

Le Chinois faillit évoquer la possibilité d'une promotion-canapé, puis se ravisa. Il préférait ne pas imaginer la scène.

-Je me le demandais aussi, dit calmement Reever. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive par son absence qu'il est indispensable.

Bak semblait réfléchir à la façon dont il devait prendre cette phrase.

-C'est une sorte de remarque concernant ma façon de travailler ? demanda-t-il enfin. Quelque chose vous déplaît ?

-Oui. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas lui.

OoOoO

Komui se réveilla. Il était seul. Lenalee n'était pas à son chevet. Son plateau repas, déjà froid, trônait sur la chaise où généralement elle s'asseyait.

Il n'avait plus mangé depuis la veille au soir, et à en croire l'horloge murale, il était déjà presque midi. Il n'avait presque plus mal au ventre, pas envie de vomir… Nul doute cependant que ses douleurs et ses nausées lui reviendraient une fois qu'il mangerait.

Il se redressa et passa la main dans ses cheveux, histoire d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Ils étaient sales et Komui en fut singulièrement irrité. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Attrapant le couvercle de métal posé sur son assiette, Komui chercha à constater l'étendue des dégâts en examinant son image dans la surface réfléchissante.

Un détail retint son attention. Plissant les yeux, il s'arracha doucement quelques cheveux pour les observer de plus près. Ses racines viraient au blanc. Intrigué, il se mit en tête d'étudier son corps à la recherche d'autres traces suspectes. Des taches blanches s'étalaient sur ses ongles. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Dans le couloir, des voix.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demandait Allen.

-Sinon, Yuu s'occupe de les embrocher, disait Lavi.

-J'hésiterai pas une seconde, confirmait Kanda, sérieux à mourir.

-Merci… murmurait Lenalee.

Komui fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre. La porte claqua et Lenalee apparut près de lui.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ! Désolée, je suis restée avec Allen, Lavi et-

-Assieds-toi, l'interrompit Komui, la voix étrangement forte.

Comme s'il revivait.

Lenalee s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux, prête à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Dorénavant, je veux que tu restes aux cuisines pendant que Jeryy prépare mes repas. Je veux que tu amènes toi-même le plateau jusqu'ici. Personne d'autre que toi ou Jeryy ne doit toucher ma nourriture. D'accord ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres, choquée.

-Tu veux dire…

-Promets, exigea-t-il en serrant sa main dans les siennes.

-Je… je promets.

-N'en parle à personne.

Lenalee acquiesça. Un ange passa tandis que le frère et la sœur restaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Lenalee se réfugia dans les bras de son frère, étouffant une plainte de douleur.

-J'ai eu si peur…

Komui ne répondit pas, embrassant ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Et hop, un chapitre de fait! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^ (je continue sur ma lancée en vous menaçant encore une fois : pas de nouveau chapitre tant que je n'ai pas autant de reviews que pour le chapitre 4, à savoir cinq xP)<p>

A la prochaine mes petites lectrices adorées, pour un beau chapitre bien gore (grouahaha).

Note: comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué si vous passez sur mon profil (celui de Yosshi-chan, pas celui de Naru12021, hein xD), j'ai fini la version manuscrite de la fic! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à la dactylographie et accessoirement à mes autres fics^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir/bonjour! C'est Yosshi qui vous parle pour vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à signaler que j'ai entièrement fini cette fic et que par conséquent, si nous recevons suffisamment de reviews, la suite pourrait arriver très très vite (pour votre plus grand plaisir, n'est-ce pas? ;P)

Je remercie **mimi **(une première review, ça fait presque plus plaisir que les autres ^^ on se sent spécial xP (ou pas...)), **misi-chan** (même si techniquement tu n'as pas lu... vilaine...), **Tonny3**,** Dreamy of we**, **Rose-eliade**.

Je vous remets les quelques dernières lignes du chapitre précédent (pour tout vous remettre en mémoire), puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Lenalee s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux, prête à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.<em>

_-Dorénavant, je veux que tu restes aux cuisines pendant que Jeryy prépare mes repas. Je veux que tu amènes toi-même le plateau jusqu'ici. Personne d'autre que toi ou Jeryy ne doit toucher ma nourriture. D'accord ?_

_La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres, choquée._

_-Tu veux dire…_

_-Promets, exigea-t-il en serrant sa main dans les siennes._

_-Je… je promets._

_-N'en parle à personne._

_Lenalee acquiesça. Un ange passa tandis que le frère et la sœur restaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Lenalee se réfugia dans les bras de son frère, étouffant une plainte de douleur._

_-J'ai eu si peur…_

_Komui ne répondit pas, embrassant ses cheveux._

_Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon._

**Chapitre 6**

**Le retour de Komui**

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de Bak Chan, la rumeur circula dans les couloirs du quartier général : Komui était miraculeusement guéri ! Personne n'était en mesure d'expliquer ce miracle, pas même l'infirmière en chef, mais chacun s'accommodait plutôt bien de ce mystère et ceux qui avaient fait courir le bruit de la mort du Grand Intendant répétaient maintenant la bonne nouvelle : Komui Lee était de retour parmi les vivants.

-C'est aujourd'hui que Komui revient ? demanda Johnny en entrant dans le labo central.

-Oui, oui. Un peu plus haut, Friedrich ! répondit Reever qui supervisait les jumeaux Von Dorf.

Les deux jeunes hommes, en équilibre précaire sur deux échelles, étaient en train de fixer au plafond une grande banderole colorée où s'étalait un « WELCOME HOME » fort pailleté.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? proposa Johnny en voyant tous les scientifiques s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Tu peux aider Lenalee, elle est dans le bureau de Komui… Attention, Heinrich ! Tu vas déchirer la banderole !

Johnny quitta l'animation du laboratoire pour le calme relatif des couloirs. Des Traqueurs se battaient pour savoir qui allait accrocher les guirlandes et les ballons aux lustres du hall. Johnny se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pensait pas que Komui était tellement apprécié. Il sourit, étrangement heureux de travailler pour un homme autant aimé. A quelques mètres du bureau de Komui, il croisa Bak Chan, prostré.

-Deux semaines… murmurait le Chinois. Deux minuscules semaines…

Johnny prit peur en voyant l'éclat de démence dans son regard et contourna prudemment l'homme. Dans le bureau, Lenalee déplaçait des livres et des dossiers.

-Je peux t'aider ? se proposa gentiment le scientifique.

-Je remets tout comme c'était avant que Bak ne le remplace, expliqua-t-elle. Il a tout _rangé_. Tu imagines le traumatisme pour Nii-san ?

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse tandis qu'elle s'affairait à répandre des feuilles de papier au sol. Johnny sourit.

-Oui, ça le tuerait !

Ils rirent joyeusement, Komui allait reprendre sa place au milieu de son désordre et c'était bien. Lorsque tout fut bien encombré, que le sol et le bureau ne formèrent plus qu'une unique montagne de paperasse, ils s'arrêtèrent et observèrent leur œuvre.

-Il va être content, dit Johnny pour lui faire plaisir.

-Oui.

OoOoO

-Où est Lenalee ? demanda Komui en boutonnant sa chemise, debout devant son lit.

-Je l'ignore, répondit l'infirmière (qui avait un don inné pour le mensonge).

Komui haussa une épaule.

-Tant pis, soupira-t-il en achevant de s'habiller.

Lenalee lui avait donné un sac de vêtements ce matin-là. Tout s'y trouvait, pantalon, chemise, sous-vêtement, chaussettes… même les pantoufles et le béret ! Seule manquait sa veste, bizarrement. Une image s'imposa à son esprit : Bak paradant dans sa longue veste blanche. Et malgré toute l'affection qui avait pu naître entre eux au fil des ans, il détesta cette image.

Quand il fut vêtu de pied en cap, Komui marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la sortie. Il salua l'infirmière et prit tranquillement le chemin de son bureau. Les couloirs étaient _déserts_. Pas une ombre, pas un bruit.

-On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un rire nerveux le parcourut tandis qu'il poussait la porte de son bureau. Vide lui aussi. Exactement dans l'état où il l'avait laissé. Au moins, Bak n'avait pas trop pris ses aises…

Après cinq minutes de solitude franchement pesante – et sincèrement flippante – le Chinois se décida à chercher quelque trace de vie. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement au labo central de la Section Scientifique.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui quand il ouvrit la porte lui coupa le souffle. Tout le monde se tenait là, devant lui, souriants, joyeux. Une grande banderole au plafond lui souhaitait un bon retour, tous les Exorcistes, Traqueurs, scientifiques, cuisiniers, infirmiers, et même les femmes de ménage ! tout le monde était là pour lui, comme il avait été là pour eux.

-Bon retour, chef ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Komui balbutia un « merci » un peu piteux. Il était totalement pris de court. Friedrich et Heinrich se plantèrent devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

-On a un truc pour vous !

Ils dévoilèrent ce qu'ils tenaient caché : la veste d'Intendant. Komui eut un coup au cœur, l'étrange sensation de retrouver sa place dans l'ordre cosmique, alors que les jumeaux l'aidaient à enfiler sa veste comme on couronne un empereur.

-On est tous contents que tu ailles mieux, dit doucement Lenalee. Tellement, tellement contents.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, dit Reever avec un sourire en coin.

-Evitez-nous de telles inquiétudes, la prochaine fois ! s'exclama Lavi.

-J'y penserai, répondit Komui, un sourire ravi illuminant ses traits.

Un scientifique éleva sa voix au-dessus de celle des autres pour prévenir que le gâteau était prêt à être mangé. L'événement tourna en une espèce de fête d'anniversaire. On célébrait la vie de Komui. Ce dernier refusa poliment son morceau de gâteau mais prit part à la fête à sa façon.

Tout fut terminé lorsqu'un Komurin miniature mit le feu aux rideaux et que Reever décréta que tout le monde retournait travailler.

La vie reprit son cours tranquille.

OoOoO

Assis dans le moelleux divan de son bureau, Komui dévisageait l'étagère opposée. Il se mordilla la lèvre, inquiet. Tourmenté.

Il se leva, prit une fiole sur l'étagère en question et la regarda longuement, pensif.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sans bruit.

-Vous fabriquez quoi ? marmonna Reever en posant une pile de dossiers sur le bureau du Grand Intendant.

Reconnaissant la fiole qu'il tenait en main, il fronça les sourcils.

-Arsenic ?

-Hm ? fit Komui, sortant enfin de sa rêverie.

-Si vous voulez vous suicider, il y a des moyens plus rapides et moins douloureux. Avec ça, vous en aurez pour des heures de diarrhées sanglantes et de vomissements, c'est…

-… tout à fait ce qui vient de m'arriver, compléta Komui, lugubre. Je l'ai compris en voyant mes cheveux et mes ongles qui blanchissaient.

-Oh merde, chuchota Reever.

Le Chinois reposa le flacon sur l'étagère.

-On essaie de me tuer. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi… c'est assez angoissant.

C'était un euphémisme.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Reever en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué le nombre d' « accidents » qui me sont arrivés ces dernières semaines ? La bibliothèque, la réserve, et maintenant ça…

Il revoyait ces événements comme par flashes.

La bibliothèque sombre, l'énorme étagère lourde, trop lourde pour être poussée par un seul homme.

La porte de la réserve refermée derrière lui.

L'arsenic versé goutte à goutte dans ses plats.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui ce pourrait être ?

Komui secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais aux jumeaux, à cause de la bibliothèque…

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Reever mais Komui ne la vit pas.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas la clé pour m'enfermer. Quoique, c'est eux qui m'ont envoyé vers la réserve. Cependant, Françoise avait la clé, et elle a été vue en train de fermer la porte.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? s'interrogea Reever.

Komui haussa les épaules.

-Je vais devoir le découvrir, j'imagine. En attendant, je prends mes précautions.

Le Chinois s'approcha de son bureau pour y prendre sa tasse de café.

-Quel genre de précautions ? insista Reever qui était à quelques pas derrière lui.

-Je me méfie de ceux qui ne me sont pas suffisamment proches.

-Comme les nouveaux scientifiques ? Les jumeaux, Françoise et… Morgane ?

-Non, Morgane n'est pas… protesta l'Intendant.

-Pardon, je croyais…

-Vous croyez mal ! asséna Komui en frappant la table du poing.

Dans son dos, Reever souriait.

-Morgane n'est pas comme ça, marmonna le Chinois en continuant de farfouiller sur son bureau.

Les lèvres de l'Australien continuaient de s'étirer sur les côtés, dans un sourire de plus en plus étrange et dérangeant.

Komui, soudain gêné par le silence pensant entre eux, se racla la gorge pour dire quelque chose.

-Bak vous a bien aidé ? demanda-t-il en remettant la main sur le dossier qu'il cherchait.

Seul un craquement derrière lui répondit à sa question.

Il y avait quelque chose de lourd et d'inquiétant dans ce silence.

-Reever ? fit le Chinois en pivotant doucement les épaules pour jeter un regard derrière lui.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut la grande latte de métal dont il se servait pour tracer des cartes, brandie dans les airs. Reever le regardait avec des yeux froids et un sourire de dément.

En un éclair paniqué, trop tétanisé pour pouvoir réagir, Komui revit tous ces moments où il avait failli mourir et auxquels Reever était étrangement lié. Il l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque avant de disparaître subitement quelques instants avant que l'étagère ne lui tombe dessus. Il avait la clé de la réserve. Il avait préparé le café que Morgane lui avait apporté, le jour où avait commencé sa pseudo maladie.

Lui, toujours lui…

-Vous auriez dû vous méfier plus… susurra Reever avant d'abattre la latte avec violence.

Il frappa une seconde fois, et une troisième, et jusqu'à ce que le sang pourpre embrasse l'éclat de l'acier.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre, en plus c'est un passage sur lequel Naru et moi on s'est un peu engueulé, parce que je l'imaginais pas de la même façon qu'elle xD C'est un moment auquel elle tenait beaucoup^^<p>

Enfin bref. Prochain chapitre dans cinq reviews^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est moi Yosshi qui vais vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud (bon, un peu tiède, vu le temps qu'il attend ^^"). Nous nous excusons platement de l'attente que nous vous avons imposée (surtout que ça fait un petit moment que nous avions atteint les 5 reviews, grâce à misi-chan que je remercie!), nous avons eu quelques problèmes personnels (pas de morts, ne vous inquiétez pas xD) qui ont fait qu'on n'avait pas la tête à ça. Après Naru est partie en vacances sans m'avoir laissé de notes de l'auteur, ce qui fait que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster, et j'ai eu finalement son approbation... donc voilà, le dernier chapitre!

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire =w=

Merci à toutes les revieweuses! On vous aime x)

**Chapitre 7**

**Alerte**

_Avis à tous les Exorcistes. Un traître est dans nos murs. On a attenté à la vie du Grand Intendant. Votre unique mission désormais est de protéger le nouvel Intendant et traquer le traître. Fin de la communication._

OoOoO

-Vous êtes de nouveau désigné pour remplir les fonctions de Grand Intendant.

Bak entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Mais cela ne fait que quelques heures…

-Un traître a fracassé le crâne de monsieur Lee, articula le messager.

OoOoO

Lenalee leva la tête avec un sursaut de peur.

-Ça va ? demanda Lavi en se grattant la joue.

La Chinoise referma le livre qu'elle feuilletait.

-Nii-san… murmura-t-elle en se levant.

-Quoi ?

Elle le regarda les yeux vides, incapable de lui expliquer ce nouveau pressentiment qui l'assaillait. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque sans dire un mot et le roux la suivit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle se mit à courir et en quelques secondes elle l'eut distancié. Lavi s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étouffé provenant de la niche d'une statue. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit, intrigué. De toute façon, avec ses Bottes Noires, Lenalee courait trop vite pour lui.

OoOoO

Il faisait sombre. Lenalee tremblait trop pour pouvoir atteindre l'interrupteur. Elle avança dans le noir.

-Nii-san ? appelait-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Pas de réponse. Son pied glissa. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit d'éclaboussure.

-Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise.

Le sol était trempé. Ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, elle put distinguer quel était ce liquide sombre qui maculait ses mains. Elle hurla de terreur, le corps convulsé de tremblements.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san !

L'odeur de sang était insupportable. Soudain elle discerna une forme sombre non loin d'elle. Elle se leva avec peine et marcha vers elle, posant la main sur cette masse qu'elle devinait être son frère.

-Nii-san, sanglota-t-elle en cherchant son visage.

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et Lenalee poussa un hurlement strident en voyant les blessures sur le crâne et le corps de son frère. Le sang bouillonnait hors des plaies, rougissant ses cheveux, souillant sa peau si blanche. Ses paupières entrouvertes laissaient voir le blanc d'un œil révulsé. Les cris traversaient les lèvres de Lenalee sans discontinuer. Elle hurlait comme un loup sous la lune. Comme un animal blessé. Elle était blessée dans la chair de son frère.

Des mains la tirèrent en arrière alors qu'elle tentait de s'agripper aux pans de vêtements de Komui.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san ! appelait-elle comme pour le réveiller.

Une large main se posa sur ses yeux pour lui masquer la vision de son frère gisant dans son sang. Hurlant et s'agitant comme une furie, elle tentait de se libérer de cette main. Elle criait, se débattait, griffait comme un chat sauvage. Elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras, puis un engourdissement l'enveloppa. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

-Reever ? s'étonna Lavi en découvrant le scientifique caché derrière la statue.

Il avait les poings liés dans le dos et un morceau de scotch le tenait bâillonné. Le roux le sortit de la niche et lui détacha les mains. L'Australien décolla son bâillon, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il s'arrachait quelques poils de barbe.

-Oh mon Dieu, soupira-t-il en se frottant les poignets.

-Que faisiez-vous là ? demanda bêtement Lavi.

-Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé… j'étais dans mon bureau et j'ai senti qu'on me frappait à l'arrière du crâne…

Lavi ne répondit rien, perplexe. Les événements bizarres se multipliaient. Soudain, ils entendirent un grand cri provenant du bureau de Komui.

-Lenalee ? s'exclama Lavi.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau de l'Intendant. Reever alluma vivement l'éclairage. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, dévastant tout sur son passage, le laissant pantelant et désespéré.

Les cris de Lenalee s'amplifièrent tandis qu'elle découvrait en même temps qu'eux le corps disloqué de Komui. Lavi fut le premier à bouger. Il se pencha vers Lenalee pour la tirer en arrière et lui masquer les yeux. Reever se déplaça très lentement, comme dans un rêve. Il prit le téléphone pour appeler l'infirmière et lui dire de venir au plus vite. Il entendait sa propre voix comme hors de lui-même. Il raccrocha et se baissa vers Komui. Machinalement, il vérifia son pouls, appuya ses mains sur ses blessures pour contenir l'hémorragie. L'infirmière arriva rapidement, accompagnée de deux autres infirmiers. L'un des deux se chargea d'injecter un calmant à Lenalee, tandis que le second et l'infirmière en chef s'occupaient de Komui.

-C'est bon, monsieur Wenham, vous pouvez le lâcher…

Reever recula lentement ses mains, les laissant faire. Il sortit dans le couloir, la main plaquée sur la bouche, retenant à grand-peine la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres. Le monde était flou autour de lui, peut-être à cause de ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il eût pu les contenir. Assis sur le carrelage froid, dos au mur de pierre, il vit passer les deux infirmiers qui portaient un brancard recouvert d'un drap. Il sentit son sang se retirer de son visage, il se sentit pâlir et flancher. Lavi suivait les brancardiers, Lenalee inconsciente installée au creux de ses bras.

-Il est… commença Reever, la gorge serrée, retenant malgré lui ce mot terrible qu'il ne pouvait dire.

Lavi le regarda sans rien dire, le visage fermé. Puis il s'éloigna.

L'Australien se leva d'un bond. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu Komui passer dans son linceul, c'était idiot, incohérent, illogique ! Un homme tel que lui ne pouvait pas être vivant, rire, parler, faire exploser des robots et puis d'un coup se taire et mourir. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Et pourtant il ne trouva pas la force de suivre cette procession morbide pour s'assurer qu'il avait tort de le croire mort. Il se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Dans le miroir, il vit un étranger au regard éteint. Du sang coagulait sur son visage, autour de sa bouche et dans sa barbe. Il crut voir un de ces monstres de films d'horreur, la gueule dégoulinante de sang. Il regarda ses mains, rougies de la mort de Komui. Comme en automate, il se nettoya de tout ce sang, essuya son visage et ses mains et sortit des toilettes.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Bak. La colère commença à bouillonner en lui. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce visage satisfait de petit Chinois minablement ambitieux.

-Re-bonjour ! le salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Reever serra les poings et ne répondit pas. Bak dut sentir sa colère car il eut la décence d'arrêter de sourire.

-Comment va Komui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous êtes là ! s'exclama Reever avec fureur.

-On m'a dit qu'il a été attaqué par un traître…

-Il vient de passer dans un brancard, marmonna l'Australien. Il est…

Reever ne put achever sa phrase, revoyant en pensée ce drap tendu sur le corps de l'Intendant, cachant son masque de mort.

-On m'a dit qu'il était en très mauvais état, continua Bak. Même que les infirmiers ont préféré cacher son corps pendant qu'on le transportait, pour ne pas qu'on le voie avant que l'infirmière en chef puisse le soigner.

Reever écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

-Il est vivant ?

-Eh bien, oui…

Bak avait l'air surpris que Reever ne le sût pas.

-Vraiment ? insista le scientifique en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Oui !

-Merci Seigneur ! s'exclama Reever en serrant le Chinois dans ses bras.

Bak rougit et balbutia quelque chose que l'Australien ne comprit pas. Il se précipita vers l'infirmerie, la poitrine gonflée de bonheur. La salle principale de l'infirmerie était vide, mais Reever vit Allen et Kanda dans un coin, qui gardaient la porte d'une chambre particulière.

-Monsieur Reever ! appela l'Anglais en le voyant. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? On a reçu un message bizarre et…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le scientifique.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lavi en sortit.

-Lenalee dort encore. L'infirmière s'occupe de Komui, expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Et toi, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? s'impatienta Allen.

Il tremblait d'inquiétude.

-Komui a été attaqué. Lenalee l'a trouvé, on lui a injecté un calmant… C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous les deux ici. Vous devez absolument garder la porte, pour leur sécurité. Ordre de l'administration centrale.

-Qui a fait ça ? Qui s'est attaqué à lui ? murmura Allen.

-Si on le savait, on en serait pas là ! explosa Kanda.

-On pourra lui rendre visite ? demanda Reever.

-J'imagine qu'il faudra des permissions. Question de sécurité.

Reever acquiesça en se passant la main sur le front.

-Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines… comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait rien compris ?

Un ange passa. Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question.

Reever soupira longuement, la paume pressée sur ses paupières. L'adrénaline refluait doucement.

-Je retourne travailler. Prévenez-moi quand on peut rendre des visites.

-Je reste ici pour garder la porte, dit Kanda en posant la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

-Je me charge de Bak, décida Allen.

-Je reste avec Yuu, conclut Lavi, au grand dam du Japonais.

Les quatre hommes se séparèrent, Kanda et Lavi restant devant la porte, Allen et Reever prenant le chemin de la Section Scientifique.

Une atmosphère lourde pesait sur la Congrégation. Komui était entre la vie et la mort et plus rien ne serait comme avant. La menace était parmi eux.

OoOoO

La Section Scientifique était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Reever sentait les regards sur lui. Il était celui-qui-avait-retrouvé-Komui. Pas vraiment un héros, mais quelque chose approchant. Les jumeaux Von Dorf parlaient à voix basse en lui jetant des regards en biais. Johnny lui souriait avec une sollicitude singulièrement agaçante. Morgane le dévisageait sans aucune forme de pudeur. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Françoise lui vriller la nuque. Il se leva en frappant sa table du poing.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ? s'écria-t-il.

Tous les yeux se baissèrent et Reever soupira.

-Vous étiez très proche de lui, commenta Bak qui venait d'entrer. Je veux dire, vous _êtes_ très proche de lui.

Reever lui jeta un regard vide d'expression. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre.

-Vous êtes… amis ? suggéra le Chinois, pour qui la notion d'amitié était très vague.

-…Si on veut, marmonna Reever. Je sais pas s'il y a un mot pour décrire le mélange d'exaspération et d'admiration que ce type m'inspire.

Le regard que Bak lui adressa était étrange. Mi étonné, mi réprobateur. Reever en vint à se demander s'il avait réussi à percer ses défenses et lire en lui comme en un livre les quelques mots qu'il gardait si précieusement cachés.

-Vous devez être inquiet. Par rapport au traître, je veux dire.

Bak fixait Allen qui semblait déterminé à trouver le traître dans le labo central.

-On dirait qu'il s'attend à trouver un ninja, ricana-t-il.

-Ce serait pratique que ce soit aussi évident. Le traître est quelqu'un en qui on croit, quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Pas un mercenaire qui fait tache dans le décor et qu'on peut éliminer sans problème de conscience. C'est un de nos amis qui a voulu tuer Komui.

Bak acquiesça doucement.

-C'est ça le plus dur avec les traîtres. C'est qu'on ne sait pas les détester, dit-il en s'éloignant.

OoOoO

Après quelques heures, la porte de la chambre de Komui s'était ouverte.

-Ah ! s'exclama Lavi pour accueillir l'infirmière. Comment vont-ils ?

-Lenalee s'est réveillé mais je l'ai mise sous calmants. La pauvre petite est vraiment choquée. D'ici une heure ça devrait déjà aller mieux. La vie de monsieur Lee n'est plus en danger, il devrait se réveiller dans une heure, lui aussi.

-Reever a demandé si des visites étaient possibles…

L'infirmière fut catégorique.

-Certainement pas. J'interdis à quiconque d'entrer dans cette chambre ! Et j'exige que le nombre de gardes soit toujours d'au moins deux, pour qu'ils se surveillent l'un l'autre.

-Vous me soupçonnez de-, commença Kanda.

-Je ne soupçonne personne, je donne des ordres, jeune homme ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler du principe de précaution ? Sur ce, je vais m'occuper de mes deux malades.

La porte claqua sèchement.

-Alors on est tous suspects ? s'écria Lavi, outré, s'adressant sans doute à la porte de chêne qui ne lui répondit jamais.

-C'est normal.

OoOoO

Quelqu'un, au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, fulminait. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Son heure viendrait. Il lui restait une carte dans sa manche, et une carte de taille…

OoOoO

Lorsque Komui ouvrit les yeux, Lenalee était déjà à ses côtés.

-Nii-san, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

Komui émit un grognement inarticulé, comme si un faux-contact dans son cerveau l'empêchait de parler.

Lenalee se doutait qu'il était fatigué, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler.

-Tu te sens comment ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux plus de morphine ?

Komui fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir, se concentrant sur un souvenir oublié.

-Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît… supplia l'Exorciste, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

Le Chinois ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un son. Il paraissait étranger à la parole.

-Reever, souffla-t-il enfin.

Lenalee plissa les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé de parler, dit-elle enfin, lui caressant la main.

Elle passa les doigts sur le front d'albâtre de son grand frère. Ses traits se détendirent à peine, se crispèrent lorsque Lenalee frôla le pansement imbibé de sang, à la lisière de son cuir chevelu. Après un long moment de silence, il recommença à parler.

-Reever… c'est lui qui…

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ses propres paroles. Il tremblait, submergé par l'horreur. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait hurlé de colère. Cet enfoiré ! Il lui faisait _confiance _! Ça lui apprendrait, tiens. Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos.

Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de la présence de sa sœur. Elle était livide.

-C'est lui qui t'a frappé ? dit-elle en maîtrisant à grand-peine les tremblements de sa voix.

Komui acquiesça avec douleur. Reever l'avait blessé deux fois, en lui fracassant la tête et en lui fracassant le cœur. La pire gifle du monde, s'apercevoir qu'on s'est trompé en donnant sa confiance.

Lenalee se leva et sortit comme une fusée. Komui referma les yeux, la tête en coton sur l'oreiller en plumes. Dans ses yeux, le souvenir des yeux fous de Reever. Qu'avait-il fait, bon Dieu ?

OoOoO

Lenalee traversait les couloirs en claquant des talons, ignorant les questions des personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle poussa la porte du bureau de l'Intendant avec violence.

-Bak ! Je dois te parler ! tonitrua-t-elle.

Le Chinois tressaillit, se tassa sur son siège comme une baudruche qui se dégonfle. Allen, assis dans le divan, leva la tête vers elle.

-Lenalee ! l'accueillit-il avec un sourire soulagé.

-Je dois parler avec Bak, dit-elle fermement.

Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et un gros « dégage » brillait en lettres de feu sur son front.

-Je me suis proposé pour protéger Bak du traître, expliqua l'Anglais. Enfin, je veux dire, le type qui a… enfin tu vois.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire devant Lenalee, ce qu'elle accepterait et ce qui blesserait sa sensibilité.

-C'est au sujet du traître, justement, clama-t-elle en s'approchant de Bak. Nii-san m'a dit son nom.

Allen et Bak pâlirent en entendant le prénom du traître.

Le Chinois tendit la main vers le téléphone.

OoOoO

Reever attrapa le cornet du téléphone, qui s'égosillait depuis quelques secondes.

-Allô ? marmonna-t-il en prenant son gobelet de limonade.

-_C'est Bak. Venez dans mon bureau, je dois vous parler d'urgence._

Reever ne répondit pas tout de suite, la bouche pleine de soda. Il déglutit avec difficulté, l'inquiétude lui serrant la gorge.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se leva et sortit du labo. Dans le couloir, il eut l'étrange impression que tout le monde le regardait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre admiration dans leurs yeux. Il pressa le pas et arriva dans l'ancien bureau de Komui. Il y trouva Lenalee, Bak et Allen.

La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière lui. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit deux Corbeaux près de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, sa voix fléchissant un peu.

-Komui s'est réveillé, articula Bak sans le regardant, les yeux fixés sur son coupe-papier qu'il faisait tourner doucement entre ses doigts. Reever se rendit compte qu'ils évitaient tous de le regarder. Lenalee était assise sur le divan, bras croisés, le visage tourné vers le fauteuil capitonné qu'il s'élevait derrière le bureau. Allen couvait Lenalee du regard.

-C'est… c'est génial… murmura Reever, que la gêne empêchait d'être plus expressif.

-Il a dit le nom de la personne qui l'a-

-Mais attrapez-le ! hurla Lenalee, à bout de patience.

Reever croisa enfin le regard de la jeune fille. Il n'y lut que fureur et dégoût.

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre, quatre mains puissantes s'étaient emparées de son corps. Un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne lui fit perdre conscience.

OoOoO

-J'en reviens pas, marmonna Allen. J'en reviens vraiment pas.

-C'est des choses qui arrivent, soupira Bak.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie, attendant des nouvelles de Komui.

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, dit Kanda.

Lavi ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu trouver Reever derrière cette statue ? Une mise en scène ?

-Depuis combien de temps elle est entrée ? demanda soudain Allen.

Il parlait de Lenalee, qui avait tenu à rejoindre Komui pour lui demander des nouvelles.

-Un quart d'heure, je crois.

La porte se rouvrit.

-Il ne veut voir personne. Je crois qu'il a besoin de calme pour pouvoir accepter tout ça, dit la Chinoise avec l'ombre d'un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle aussi avait besoin de temps pour accepter. Accepter que l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son second grand frère ait pu trahir Komui. Allen la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous tellement tristes et choqués. Même la colère avait fini par disparaître pour laisser la place au deuil. Ils avaient sauvé Komui mais ils avaient perdu Reever.

Soudain, les haut-parleurs se mirent à grésiller. Une voix retentit, grave, implacable.

-Le Quartier Général est attaqué. Que tous les Exorcistes, Corbeaux et Traqueurs, que toutes les personnes pouvant se battre se rassemblent aux points stratégiques. Je répète : le Quartier Général est attaqué…

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors... C'était bien? ^^ Dites-moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé! On poste la suite dès que les 5 reviews sont atteintes! Et on essaiera d'aller un peu plus vite pour le dernier chapitre, promis ^^"""<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir chères lectrices/chers lecteurs !

Comme c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, c'est moi qui poste la note d'auteure ! (pour tout vous avouer… je refilais toujours ce boulot à Yosshi car j'avais trop la flemme de le faire moi-même… je suis une vraie paillasse ! Je m'excuse, Yosh' d'avoir abusé de ta trop grande gentillesse !)

Donc… pour ce dernier chapitre, ce sera une trèèèès longue note d'auteure (enfin… du moins je vais essayer…) pour faire garder le suspense de la fin plus longtemps !

Avant de commencer, je remercie *sort ses lunettes et sa petite liste* misi-chan, Tonny3, Rose-Eliade, Adoratrice de Yosshi (même si ton pseudo me perturbe un peu étant donné que je suis la SEULE vraie adoratrice de Yosshi), Sweety Nightmare, Kikki-chan et Mimipour ces 28 reviews. Ainsi que tout ceux qui ont suivi sans poster de reviews ! Merci Merci !

J'en profite aussi pour remercier Yosshi d'avoir bien voulu écrire cette fic qui aurait fini dans l'oubli si elle n'avait pas été là pour m'encourager et accepter de s'en occuper malgré le peu de KomuiReever XD (même si tu as réussi à mettre des sous-entendus (_note de Yosshi : bien plus que des sous-entendus, non mais oh ! Faut pas me sous-estimer non plus xP_)

Pour ce qui est de cette fic, comme dit dans la note d'auteure du chapitre 3, c'est ma première fic "policière". Je suis contente d'avoir (avec l'aide de Yosh' évidemment) réussi à cacher le coupable jusqu'au bout (même si certains étaient sur la bonne piste dans leur review ^^") !

Je ne m'attendais pas à réussir un exploit pareil du premier coup ! D'un autre côté je pense que si c'était moi qui avait écrit de mes propres mains, ça n'aurait pas donné un tel truc… Encore une fois, merci Yosshi-chan-que-j'aime !

Voilà ! Je pense que j'ai tout dit !

Encore merci d'avoir suivi notre fiction et bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

(et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette fin ^^)

_Note de Yosshi : Merci beaucoup tout le monde, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic (même si je n'aime pas du tout le style policier xD). Je me suis éclatée sur les passages angst (Komui dans la réserve, Komui en train de se vider de son sang... miam ^_^), ainsi que tous les moments où Lenalee s'inquiète pour lui (j'ai essayé d'aborder leur relation de manière inversée : non plus Komui qui s'inquiète pour Lenalee, mais elle qui se fait un sang d'encre pour lui). Evidemment, les moments de sous-entendus KoRee sont ceux que j'ai préféré! D'ailleurs j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter des détails dont on avait pas besoin... en particulier dans ce chapitre! Tout ça pour dire, bonne lecture!^^_

Chapitre 8

Le fin mot de l'histoire

-Le Quartier Général est attaqué. Que tous les Exorcistes, Corbeaux et Traqueurs, que toutes les personnes pouvant se battre se rassemblent aux points stratégiques. Je répète : le Quartier Général est attaqué.

Reever se précipita vers la porte de sa cellule, agrippa ses doigts aux barreaux d'acier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il aux trois Corbeaux qui gardaient sa cellule.

Aucun ne répondit. Deux des hommes s'éloignèrent pour aider à défendre le QG, laissant Reever seul avec le dernier Corbeau.

-Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Reever, tremblant d'angoisse. Qui nous attaque ?

-Je l'ignore, dit-il enfin.

OoOoO

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ce fut la panique. On attaquait la Congrégation ? Maintenant ? Dans un moment aussi critique ?

-Je vais donner des ordres, dit Bak en s'éloignant, l'inquiétude déformant ses traits.

Allen le suivit pour le protéger, jetant un dernier regard vers Lenalee qui avait déjà activé ses bottes.

-Reste là, Baka Usagi, dit Kanda en s'en allant. Surveille la porte pendant qu'on va se battre.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Lavi. Il est hors de question que je-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lenalee et Kanda étaient déjà partis. Il ne pouvait pas rester là comme un con pendant que ses amis allaient se battre contre il ne savait quel ennemi. Les haut-parleurs diffusèrent un nouveau message.

« Des Akumas niveau 1 ont pénétré l'enceinte du QG. Que tous les Traqueurs et Exorcistes se rendent au hall d'entrée pour encercler l'ennemi.

C'était la voix de Bak. Lavi gémit d'horreur. Il détestait rester derrière, ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait au front. Il activa son maillet, histoire de faire bonne figure. Se donner l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

OoOoO

-Restez dans votre lit ! vociféra l'infirmière en enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras de Komui qui se débattait pour se lever.

-On attaque ma Congrégation ! s'écria Komui. Je ne _peux pas_ rester couché alors que mes Exorcistes et mes Traqueurs se font attaquer !

Sa voix monta dans les aigus et se cassa lorsque la tête commença à lui tourner.

-Merde, chuchota-t-il en posant la main sur son front.

Le sang coulait de son bandage.

-Espèce d'idiot ! aboya l'infirmière. Vous avez eu une commotion cérébrale, une hémorragie interne, votre cerveau a été privé d'oxygène et pourtant vous êtes miraculeusement en vie, et vous allez foutre en l'air tout mon travail pour aller courir devant les Akumas ? Espèce de crétin ! S'il n'y avait pas ce stupide serment d'Hippocrate, je vous dévisserais la tête à mains nues ! Imbécile !

Komui vit des taches jaunes et violettes apparaître devant ses yeux. Il se recoucha en gémissant et sentit à peine l'infirmière qui lui refaisait son bandage.

-Maintenant, tenez-vous calme. Les infirmières et moi-même devons aller nous occuper des blessés. Plus personne ne sera là, sauf Lavi qui garde la porte. Ne vous avisez pas de refaire une bêtise, parce que je ne serai pas là pour vous sauver la vie. Ok ?

Komui acquiesça mollement. Les taches de couleur commencèrent à disparaître et toutes les infirmières sortirent en file indienne.

OoOoO

Lavi regarda les infirmières partir. Maintenant, il était vraiment le seul à ne pas être en avant. Il s'assit sur le sol en essayant de se calmer. Mais comment se calmer alors que les combats faisaient rage et qu'il ne pouvait _rien_ faire ? Il entendit un bruit de pas et se leva rapidement, prêt à attaquer.

-Ah, c'est toi ! dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

OoOoO

Prise d'un doute énorme, d'un de ces pressentiments qu'elle avait appris à craindre, Lenalee quitta le hall pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

Dans le hall, des dizaines d'Akumas niveau 1 attaquaient de toute part. Il y en avait de partout, on ne savait même pas d'où ils sortaient. Les Traqueurs faisaient de leur mieux pour les contenir dans des champs de forces, malheureusement ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Il y avait peu de blessés, mais les infirmières se tenaient prêtes à intervenir, protégées par Krory – qui faisait double-emploi et aidait à soigner les malheureux touchés par des balles d'Akumas.

Lavi déboula dans le hall en hurlant une sorte de cri de guerre, maillet au clair, l'œil brillant. Il explosa deux Akumas d'un seul coup de maillet et là, il se sentit vivre. Il se battit quelques minutes, en se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait que des Akumas de niveau 1. C'était étrange, c'était trop facile. Soudain, Kanda se matérialisa face à lui, le regard chargé de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? hurla-t-il.

Lavi parut perplexe.

-Allen m'a dit que tu étais blessé et que tu allais me remplacer à l'arrière…

-Moi ? Blessé ? Te remplacer ? A l'arrière ? Tu m'as déjà entendu dire autant de conneries dans la même phrase, Baka ?

Lavi prit le temps de se composer un petit sourire pour répondre :

-C'est vrai que tu fais rarement des phrases suffisamment longues pour y mettre cinq mots, Yuu. D'ailleurs, je te félicite pour cette tirade. Mais je suis désolé de te dire que c'est à Allen que tu dois te plaindre.

-Stupide Moyashi de-

-Va te faire foutre, Bakanda ! s'exclama Allen, qui venait d'atterrir auprès d'eux au hasard d'un combat rapproché avec trois Akumas.

Yuu trancha en deux un des ennemis, tout en répondant à Allen. Soudain, Lavi se frappa le front.

-Attendez… qui surveille la porte ?

Un gros silence s'installa entre eux.

-Restez-là, j'y vais ! s'écria Allen en détalant.

OoOoO

Elle regarda Lavi partir avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin libre de mouvement, elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie vide.

-Bonjour, Monsieur le Grand Intendant.

Komui tourna la tête vers la porte, se demandant pourquoi les Exorcistes chargés de garder sa chambre avaient laissé entrer quelqu'un. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

-Morgane !

-Je vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix de cristal chantait et résonnait dans l'air immobile. On entendait à peine les fracas des combats.

-Atrocement, articula Komui en maîtrisant à peine les tremblements que son cœur emballé communiquait à sa voix.

-Vous avez mal ? souffla-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Non, mentit-il, troublé comme un adolescent par ses yeux noisette.

-Ça devait être terrible, le plaignit-elle. C'était votre meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

La mâchoire de Komui se crispa.

-En effet.

Morgane esquissa un geste de la main en direction du lit. Komui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'y asseoir.

-Bref, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Komui de lui demander pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de recevoir de ses nouvelles au moment précis où le QG était attaqué. En fait, rien ne vint à son esprit, si ce n'était l'envie de se tendre vers ces lèvres roses et bombées.

-C'est… gentil, murmura Komui en avalant sa salive.

-Je m'inquiétais énormément, susurra Morgane, les yeux pudiquement baissés. J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre…

L'Intendant crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle était si belle, en prononçant ces quelques mots.

-Ça doit vous sembler bizarre, dit-elle avec un rire gêné, les joues roses.

D'un mouvement délicat du poignet, elle ramena ses cheveux bruns en arrière. Komui eut envie de glisser ses doigts dans la soie de sa chevelure.

-Une fille comme moi…

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, exactement là où le Chinois aurait posé la sienne. Il en perdait la voix.

-Et un homme tel que vous…

La tristesse pointait dans la voix de Morgane, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui, n'osant le toucher. Soudain, elle se leva.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Elle tourna vivement les talons mais fut retenue par la voix de Komui.

-Reste !

Elle sourit avec délectation, puis se composa une mimique étonnée pour se tourner vers lui.

-Je me sens idiote, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Reviens près de moi…

Elle obéit et se rassit sur le lit. Komui prit son courage à deux mains, le souffle court. Il tendit les doigts vers le visage de Morgane, posant sa paume sur sa joue tiède. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. Il s'assit bien droit sur son lit pour être un homme et non plus un blessé. Son odeur de femme lui tournait la tête. Il était fou amoureux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et cela lui fit comme une décharge électrique jusque dans les reins. Il la sentit placer ses mains derrière son dos mais n'y fit pas attention. Puis sa petite paume ferme glissa sur son torse et le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge. Il se laissa faire, émerveillé par sa hardiesse de femme. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes pour une seconde tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur les courbes tièdes qu'il sentait sous le tissu léger de sa tunique. Déjà il l'imaginait nue et douce sous ses mains.

-Vous devriez éviter de faire confiance à n'importe qui, dit-elle d'une voix froide en plaquant sur son visage l'oreiller qu'elle avait attrapé pendant qu'elle l'embrassait.

Elle sentit les doigts de Komui se crisper désespérément sur le tissu de ses vêtements et appuya avec force sur le coussin. Après de longs instants, Komui cessa de se débattre. Ses mains tombèrent mollement sur le matelas.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Lâchez mon frère ! hurla Lenalee.

Morgane leva les mains avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. De là où elle était, la Chinoise ne pouvait pas voir l'oreiller sur le visage de Komui.

-Que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi personne ne garde la porte ? continua-t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Nii-san !

-Il ne te répondra pas, Exorciste.

A peine avait-elle articulé ces quelques mots que Morgane avait bondi loin du lit, avec la légèreté d'un fauve. Lenalee vit avec effroi le corps immobile de Komui. Bottes activés, elle se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme.

-Lenalee ? fit Allen en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Vous êtes trop lents, petits Exorcistes ! s'exclama Morgane avec un rire de pure démence.

Elle s'élança d'un bond vers la fenêtre ouverte, avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle était en suspension au-dessus du sol, sa silhouette s'affina et rétrécit. Quand elle se réceptionna sur l'appui-fenêtre, elle s'était changée en chat. Elle bondit dans le vide en continuant de rire.

-Lulubell ! murmura Lenalee.

Elle comprenait enfin tout. Immobile devant la fenêtre, les yeux emplis de larmes, elle comprit que par sa force de Noah elle avait pu faire tomber la bibliothèque, qu'elle s'était transformée en Françoise pour fermer la réserve, qu'elle avait empoisonné Komui, qu'elle avait pris la forme de…

-Reever. Ce n'était pas Reever…

Elle se tourna vers Allen, qui s'agitait au-dessus du corps de Komui, appuyant sur sa cage thoracique pour essayer tant bien que mal de relancer le cœur. Le Chinois ouvrit soudain les yeux et prit une grande inspiration bruyante, comme lorsqu'on sort la tête de l'eau.

-Nii-san ! s'écria Lenalee en se jetant au cou d'Allen. Merci, Allen, merci !

Elle pleurait.

Komui émit un petit bruit étrange, entre gémissement et grognement. Lenalee, toujours dans les bras d'Allen, se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

-Lâche… ma… sœur ! grommela simplement le Grand Intendant.

-Oups ! Excusez-moi ! bafouilla Allen en ramenant ses mains dans son dos et en reculant.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lavi et Kanda entrèrent.

-Les Akumas ont tous mystérieusement disparu, dit le roux en guise d'explication.

-Lulubell a dû organiser cette attaque pour faire diversion, dit Lenalee.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Komui, qui se remettait du choc.

-C'est fini, Nii-san. Tout est fini. Elle est partie.

-Morgane… balbutia-t-il, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

-C'était une Noah. C'était Lulubell.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne parvint pas à dire un mot. Il était transpercé de part en part par l'horrible souffrance d'avoir été trahi. Une fois de plus. Pour une fois qu'il tombait amoureux. Ce n'était pas comme si les représentantes de la gent féminine couraient les couloirs de la Congrégation…

-Ce n'était pas Reever, alors ? s'étonna Lavi. Je vais aller dire à Bak de le faire libérer.

-Vous l'aviez fait enfermer ? marmonna Komui, vaguement surpris.

-On pensait qu'il voulait te tuer, alors, forcément… D'ailleurs, il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de lui. J'ai été une vraie furie…

Lenalee rit doucement, le cœur léger. Tout était réglé, le traître avait été chassé.

OoOoO

-Je ne suis pas content, dit une voix.

Il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme, grave et chantante, avec comme une petite note d'humour dans le ton. On aurait dit que des petits cœurs jaillissaient de nulle part à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.

-Je vous demande pardon, mon Prince. J'ai vraiment essayé…

-Je comptais sur toi, Lulubell-chan.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour me racheter, mon Prince.

Le Comte Millénaire fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes rondes. L'opération « Mort à l'Intendant » avait lamentablement échoué et cela le chagrinait.

Tant pis. Il y aurait d'autres occasions.

OoOoO

Bien qu'à première vue tout danger fût écarté, il avait été décidé que Komui resterait en isolement encore une semaine, et que Reever serait interrogé par une commission spéciale envoyée par l'Administration Centrale. Histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela.

Après une semaine, Komui réintégra ses fonctions, son bureau et sa veste. Il remercia Bak pour tout ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence et le pria de retourner à l'Aile Asiatique, ce qu'il fit en traînant les pieds.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses marques dans son bureau, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit que c'était Reever.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Bonjour, répondit l'Australien, mal à l'aise.

-Il semblerait que je ne suis plus en danger de mort, continua Komui avec un sourire. Vous avez sans doute entendu, puisque la rumeur a fait le tour du QG, que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de tomber amoureux de la personne qui justement voulait me tuer…

Il avait dit cela pour engager la conversation. Reever baissa les yeux, ne répondit pas.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas une rumeur, acheva Komui. Ça s'est bien passé avec la commission ?

Reever haussa une épaule. Comment lui dire que les quelques heures où tout le monde le croyait traître, où il avait été enfermé, avaient été les pires de sa vie ? Comment lui dire l'injustice qu'il avait ressentie d'être accusé alors qu'il s'inquiétait tant pour lui ?

-Comment avez-vous pu croire une seule seconde que je puisse vouloir vous tuer ? dit-il enfin, la voix éteinte.

-C'est-à-dire que quand on voit quelqu'un brandir une latte en métal vers soi, on n'a pas trop le loisir d'avoir des doutes sur ses intentions, dit le Chinois, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Reever fit une grimace douloureuse. Il se sentait comme ce jour-là, où un fantôme avait pris possession de lui. On avait utilisé son corps et son apparence pour faire des choses qu'il n'approuvait pas. Pour faire du mal à Komui.

-Lulubell avait pris votre apparence pour m'approcher, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que je vous faisais confiance.

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans le regard de l'Australien.

-Je devrais faire plus attention avant de faire confiance à n'importe qui, murmura Komui pour lui-même.

-« N'importe qui » ? répéta Reever, la voix rauque. On travaille ensemble depuis plus de six ans !

Le Chinois rit doucement.

-Je parlais de Lulubell-Morgane, pas de vous.

Un ange passa. Komui laissa son regard se promener sur les étagères et le plafond, puis le planta droit dans celui de Reever, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

Reever parut surpris de la question.

-Ça m'est arrivé.

-J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique comment apaiser cette souffrance, dit-il d'un air tourmenté.

-Puisqu'elle n'est plus là, ça passera avec le temps. Le plus dur, c'est quand la personne qu'on aime reste proche mais inaccessible, quand on la voit tous les jours mais qu'on n'ose rien dire.

Komui entendit la fêlure dans la voix de Reever.

-Elle est à la Congrégation ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude. Je peux essayer de lui parler, moi, pour…

L'Australien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oui, « elle » est ici. Mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

L'Intendant sembla déçu. Pourtant, il le sentait bien, ce rôle d'entremetteuse ! Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps se coller contre le sien. Reever le serrait dans ses bras, il sentait même sa barbe lui piquer le cou.

-Vous m'avez manqué, boss.

L'Australien le relâcha et sortit du bureau avec un « au revoir ». Dans le couloir, il se jura de le lui dire.

Un jour.

Peut-être.

_Fin._

J'aime bien cette fin ^^ (j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais osé poster ce chapitre sans avoir mis un ultime passage KoRee xD) Et applaudissez l'effort, j'ai réussi du het'! Moi ! Yosshi ! C'est inédit et ça ne se reproduira jamais xD

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis contente d'avoir pu me lancer dans cette "aventure", ça a été nouveau pour moi à tous points de vue: histoire policière, écrite à quatre mains, torture de Komui (qui est quand même un des rares personnes que je n'ai jamais torturées physiquement... jusqu'à aujourd'hui xD), pas de yaoi officiel... bon, il reste toujours mes tics d'écriture (le one-sided love, ou amour à sens-unique), la relation inversée entre Lenalee et Komui (que j'avais déjà essayé d'aborder dans "On est pas morts")... en gros, cette fic est vraiment un beau mélange entre les idées de Naru et mon "imaginaire" xD (ou plutôt mon style, puisque Naru a tiqué quant à l'emploi de ce mot "imaginaire" xD) J'espère que ça a fait un bon cocktail^^ Au revoir tout le monde, j'espère (nous espérons) recevoir de belles reviews pour couronner cette fin :D


End file.
